Love that binds us
by Laurenke1
Summary: Whe Arwen dies and Legolas sets sail, Eldarion is all that Aragorn has. But with a kingdom to think about, how will our single father respond that that call? Very AU. Mentioned slash between Aragorn and Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**Note: Okay this is my new story. I wanted to do an Aragorn –Eldarion story for a long time now. This fits into the timeline of Love is meant to last forever. Arwen is dead in this story so anyway let's begin. **

"My Lord, your son has once again asked for you. He says he is not feeling so well, which is not surprising, he ate 20 cakes." Eldarion's nurse looked at the floor while she bowed low before the king of Men, Aragorn Elesar Telcontar.

The brown haired man looked up from the papers he was signing and answered. "Ah yes, I shall see to him. Do not bow so deep, please; I would not like you to get something on your back while you work for me." He smiled gently, something that seemed to warm his entire face yet his grey eyes remained indifferent.

The woman smiled at the king, she did not dare to voice her worries for her king. Ever since he had come back from Ithilien, the king was not the same. Some people muttered that it was because of a row he had with the Lord of Ithilien of the Elves there, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Eryn Lasgalen and not long afterwards word was, that the same Elf had left over the sea. Yet people did not know that Legolas Greenleaf was Aragorn's beloved, ever since he had first laid eyes on the elf back when he was still the ranger.

"You should go home; I will go to him now." Aragorn smiled once again at her, settling her fears. The woman nodded and left the room. When she was gone, Aragorn dropped the mask and his face sank in his hands. He was so weary; he did not know how long he could do this without Legolas.

He shoved the papers away from his desk and stood up, settling his chair back against the desk before he reached the door with quick strides. He then strode down the hall, out of habit ducking away every time he saw his guards and soldiers.

When he reached his room, he knocked three times before walking inside, alerting Eldarion of his presence. The little boy was sitting on the floor, his brown eyes huge and distant while sweat was standing on his brow. Aragorn stood in the doorway before with 3 quick strides he reached his son and picked him up, cradling the little body against his chest.

No sound reached his ears and he pulled back slightly to see the fever flushed eyes of Eldarion. "Oh little one, why did they not say anything to me about this?" He gently bounced the boy, still not getting a sound or even a smile from his son. "Not even a smile for you Ada, I know you have no words for me, El but come now, a smile you can spare for me."

With those words the boy's lips curled up and Aragorn felt his own face reflecting the same smile. It was true; Eldarion with two years had not spoken ever since, not even any attempts at them. "Come, El, I think you need some rest."

"Pway!" Eldarion said and Aragorn looked at his son in surprise, before he said. "Ah, so you can speak? What do you want then?" He gently tickled the little half Elf, who giggled with delight.

"Ada pway." Eldarion once again answered, this time looking at his father through hopeful eyes. "I guess I can play a little while, El but after that you really need to sleep. You are sick, little one and need the rest. Why not sleep first and then I will play with you?" Aragorn smiled at him, hoping Eldarion would catch on

The boy's eyes filled with tears and then he shook his head, wiggling to get free of his father's arms. Aragorn let go off him and the child shuffled his feet while he was on the floor, head bowed to the floor. Aragorn placed a hand atop his son's head and softly said. "Eldarion, you are sick and unless you are going to bed and rest, you shall get even sicker. You will also not be able to play. Come now, I shall get you into bed and if you do not sleep after, oh, lets say, for an hour, then I shall play, alright?"

Eldarion nodded, hugging his father's legs. Aragorn gently lifted him once again in his arms and took Eldarion to his bed, sitting down next to the boy. He tucked him in and picked up the book he had left on the table beside the bedside. Opening the page, he continued to read about the history of the Elves. A history he knew well but it had been a long time since he last read any about it.

Soon he felt Eldarion crawl into his lap and the boy looked at him through dulled eyes. "El, you are in front of the book. Move over and go back to sleep." Eldarion shook his head, sending his short wavy hair in front of his eyes. Aragorn smiled at the gesture and tousled his son's hair.

Eldarion tucked his thumb in his mouth and rolled against his father, relaxing into the strong arms of the king. Aragorn felt the boy's loneliness. He reached out to touch him but stopped short when Eldarion looked up at him, looking up at him through eyes that were so familiar, eyes that would stare up at his own with love from so long ago.

With a sob he gathered the child against his chest, holding the boy close to his heart while the ones he held close there were dead or had gone some place he could not go, not yet. "You shall know, you shall know all of them, Eldarion, this I swear." He held his son, the last link to the world of the elves close.

"So much of that world, and some of my own, which world is yours? A world nearly forgotten by man, yet remembered by one who loved both. I wonder what is going to become of you, as I wonder what is going to become of me. Will we survive, El?"

The boy blinked up at his lazily while his father laughed and answered. "I guess there is no choice now is there. I have to go on for you, and perhaps, yes, for some part for Gondor." The boy curled up to him, his body relaxing and giving into the much needed sleep. "Bored already, you should see the council, El." Aragorn chuckled while he closed his own eyes for a brief nap.

**Short I know but let me know what you think. Please review, more reviews, and more chapters. And send some ideas too. **


	2. King for a day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the lord of the rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. You do not need to read the other stories to get this one but here we go. Hope you like it. **

Small padding feet was as Aragorn would later recognize the only warning he ever got before a small bundle knocked him backwards, straight into his throne. "Oef." Aragorn exclaimed, feeling all his breath leave his body when his back hit the stone behind him.

"King Elesar, are you alright, sire?" Faramir exclaimed, shocked at seeing his king slumbered down in his seat. Aragorn and Faramir had been working on the defence of Ithilien when it had hit Aragorn, causing him to stumble backwards. Aragorn shook his head, clearing his head from the confusion he felt from the hit. He slowly sat up a little bit straighter, his hand going to his head while he grimaced when he felt the bump that was beginning to form there.

"Aye, Faramir, I am fine." He answered to his stewards questioning gaze. He cast his gaze downward, at the little bundle of energy in his lap. The next moment his head snapped back up when a woman came rushing into the throne room, shouting and apologizing at the same time.

"You little brat get back here. I told you specifically not to go into the throne room and disturb the king and the steward but you would not listen. I shall send you to bed without a story, now come here. Excuse me, my lords; it was not my intention to storm in here like that. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, I shall take the prince and be off again, he shall not disturb you again." The maid bowed low before the king and the steward while she glared at the prince who had been entrusted in her service.

Faramir stalked forward, intending on given Eldarion back to her but before he did, he turned and addressed the maid. "You are forgiven, I am sure the boy was just wondering where his father was. I shall give him back and you can be off again."

Eldarion paled in sight and he clung to Aragorn's tunic, his little fists clenching the fabric between his hands. He hid his face into his father's chest, trying to melt into the king's arms. Aragorn's frowned upon seeing the boy's pale face before his face disappeared all together. His arms came up to wrap the boy in them and he slowly sat a little bit forward, rocking slightly while he answered in a soft and calm voice, making it clear to be understood. "No, he shall remain here."

He ignored the looks of Faramir and the maid but soon the steward answered, using the king's own name to draw his attention. "But Aragorn, think. He cannot remain here; we have much to talk about concerning the defence of Ithilien. You have a kingdom to think about."

Aragorn fixed Faramir with a hard stare that had scared many a foe in the time when he was still a ranger. "But I am a father before a king, Faramir. We have been talking about this for days now, nearly a week and in that week I have hardly seen my son and you have hardly seen your wife, your pregnant wife, I might add. We have not gotten any further then a week ago and for some reason I do not think we will today, with the presence of Eldarion or without. Ithilien is not a risk as for the moment, Mordor has been defeated and true as it may be, much has yet to be restored but Gondor is safe, as is the rest of Middle Earth, we made sure of that. If you do not heed my word as a friend, I shall order it a king. This boy needs his father and that I shall be here for him."

With a wave of his hand he dismissed the maid but she refused to be send away. "But my lord, let me take him. He just weary and needs a rest…"

"Don't we all. Now leave and take the rest of the day off, I shall take care of his needs." Aragorn answered, dismissing her once again. This time the maid obeyed and left the two men and the boy alone.

"Aragorn, surely you must…." Faramir tried but he got no further when Aragorn looked at his steward and asked. "Have you felt you child move yet?" Faramir looked puzzled by the question but then he sat down on the stairs and answered. "Nay, not yet. The child is silent and Eowyn has not yet felt his movements."

Aragorn smiled at the man and said. "Then you shall soon. As a father to another father, it shall change your life. When I first felt Eldarion, well when Arwen allowed me to feel him, I was amazed. Amazed at such a little life, growing inside somebody and I felt love and respect for Arwen. I swore I would do whatever it took to make him happy and never would be to busy to play with him. A vow I intend to keep, least off all when he is really all I have left." Aragorn looked back at his son safely tucked into his father's arms.

"Perhaps you are right and we have been busy lately. I would love to spent time with Eowyn again; perhaps I should take the night off." Aragorn nodded encouragely and softly called out, his hand stroking the brown hair of the boy. "El, will you come out of hiding? I am not mad at you."

He was soon rewarded when Eldarion poked his head out of his father's clothing. Upon seeing Faramir's face, he hid again. Aragorn softly poked the boy in his side and answered. "El, he is not going to hurt you, for the sake of the Valar will you trust Faramir already." The king smiled once again at Faramir, encouraging the soon to be father to interact with the child.

"Uhm, well, so Eldarion, how are you?" Faramir asked, scratching his head and having no idea how to do this. Aragorn looked at the man and blinked while he rolled his eyes and answered. "He is not a fully grown man, Faramir, he cannot answer you."

"Oh yes, right. So what should I ask him?"

"You still have a lot to learn, mellon-nin. Perhaps ask him if he wishes to play." Aragorn signed at the steward. "Oh yes, you are right. So, Eldarion do you wish to play perhaps?" Faramir was still uncomfortable with the little prince. "Pway?" Eldarion looked back up at his father and Faramir with hopeful looks.

"Yes, play." Aragorn echoed, smiling gently at him. "Pway horsey?" A smile broke onto the face of Eldarion. Aragorn grinned, he knew his son loved this game so instead he fashioned a game of his own. "I cannot play that game now; I have to be the king today, meleth." He mocked signed.

Eldarion sobered immediately and his lower lip quivered slightly. Faramir caught the change rapidly and said. "I am sure the king can play with you later, prince."

"Unless, I should let Eldarion have a hand at being the king for a day. I am quite sure he is good at it. What do you say, El? Do you wish to be king?" Aragorn ignored the look of horror upon Faramir's face and he smiled at his son. "Oh come on, Faramir, get a grip. It is not like he shall never be king."

"But he is two years old." Faramir exclaimed. "Yes, and you are 30, so what?" Aragorn answered in return, feeling like his brothers all of a sudden. Eldarion bounced off his father's lap and said. "Can I king, Ada?" Aragorn laughed and nodded.

Faramir looked at the pair with a confused gaze on his face, this was the real first laugh he had heard Aragorn give ever since… well since a long time really. He had heard the laugh quite frequently when Legolas was still around, even sometimes around Arwen but never as cheerful and as… hopeful was the word he was searching for when Aragorn was around Legolas. "Faramir?"

"Hmm." Faramir's gaze snapped back up to meet Aragorn's concerned once. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Yes, I am fine. I just realized something." Faramir answered truthfully. Aragorn's gaze shifted slightly and he answered. "Yes?"

"Yes, well I realized how you looked upon Legolas every time he was here and how you laughed when he was around. And how lost you look now, Valar, you really loved him." Faramir finished, nearly screaming out loud. Aragorn adverted his gaze and answered. "Aye, I did. But he beyond my reach for now."

He turned back towards his son, pretending to have a light air about him but the boy noticed his father's sad mood and placed a hand on the king's knee and asked. "Ada, king?"

Aragorn looked back at his son and smiled gently while he answered. "Nay, little on, you are the king now, what do you wish to do?"

"Pway horsey!" Came the cheerful reply. Aragorn nodded and answered while he slung an arm around Faramir. "We are your faithful horses, your majesty." Faramir froze, looking positively shocked at his king's playful manner. "Go down on your knees and hands." Aragorn whispered quickly, still all smiles.

Still confused Faramir obeyed his king. "So which horse shall you ride today, sire?" Aragorn sat up on his knees, barely higher then his son. "Ride that horse." Eldarion pointed to Faramir. The steward sat up quicker then anything else and answered. "No, as loyal as I may be to you, I shall not be a… a … a horse for somebody to play upon."

"Oh come now, Faramir, it shall not hurt you. When you have a child the same thing is going to happen. Gently now." Extra weight was added to Faramir's back and the man was surprised at how little Eldarion weighted. "Horsey go." Eldarion cried, crying out with joy, bouncing on the stewards back.

Aragorn was standing next to the man, gripping the boy around the waist. Faramir suppressed a groan and started crawling, hearing Aragorn's soft footfall beside him. He found he enjoyed himself, hearing Aragorn whisper gentle encouragements to the both of them.

The two males and the boy were so busy with the game that they did not hear Eowyn coming in. The former shield maiden of Rohan watching with amused interest and in surprise at her husband and king. She rested a light hand on the noticeable swell of her stomach. She was exited to be pregnant once again, after losing her other child two years before.

"Faramir?" She called lightly, both heads snapped up and she would have laughed at the expression on the lords faces. Within a fluid motion Aragorn swept his son in his arms while Faramir crawled to his feet, both of them offering apologies. She held up her hand and answered. "It is alright, you two just needed to get in touch with your inner child."

Her husband walked over and while kissing her cheek lightly, he rested two hands on her shoulder while Aragorn smiled almost guilty at them but she waved his apology away and answered. "Nay, Aragorn, you should have more fun, it has been a long time since I saw you smile, my friend, but it becomes you."

He would have answered if not for the child starting to fit within his arms; he gently lowered the boy to his feet. Eowyn smiled at Eldarion and the boy smiled back, taking a tensile step forward. "Does aunt Eowyn not get a hug from you?" Eowyn crouched down, extending her arms to the boy.

Soon she felt the gentle weight of Eldarion press against her and she saw the gentle smile spread across Aragorn's face. She closed her arms around him, careful of her growing belly. After a hesitation Eldarion pulled back, looking at her with curious eyes. He cocked his head to the side, wondering where the strange presence came from.

Still looking at her, the boy backed away, startling Eowyn while she asked. "What is the matter with him?"

"He can sense the child within you, Eowyn. I do not think he knows what the matter is." Aragorn softly answered, watching his son. Eowyn smiled in understand and reached out again, saying. "Come then and meet your new friend."

"But the child has not yet moved, has he?" Faramir questioned softly, watching as Eldarion stepped forward hesitated and was guided by Eowyn, watching as a curious expression settled on the boy's face at the moment his small hand touched her stomach. "No but the Elves can sense children within the womb, he can as well." Aragorn once again explained, entranced as well.

After a few moments the boy backed away again and while his eyes swept over Faramir, he ran back to his father. The king sat down on his knees at the reaction of his son. "El, what is the matter?" He questioned softly but a soft hand pushed at his shoulder, pushing him into a sitting position. Then the small hands tugged at his tunic, trying to lift it.

Aragorn struggled but to no avail and soon he felt his son gently hugging him and trying to find something. The boy appeared confused when he placed his hands on Aragorn's flat stomach. Aragorn gripped both his son's hands and asked, speaking quickly in the Elven tongue. "Son, speak to me, tell me what is wrong." He urged the boy. "Ada nin, Eowyn." Was all that Eldarion replied, pointing to the shield maiden and back towards his Ada. Aragorn's gaze shifted between Eowyn and his son but he did not understand it. Eldarion once again placed his hand on his father's stomach, hugging the older man. "Ada, Naneth." Was the whisper that Aragorn received.

In that moment it became clear to Aragorn and he hugged his son, answering in a gentle tone. "No, Eowyn is with child, ion Nin, not I." Eldarion yawned softly, resting his head against his father's shoulder. Taking his son in his arms Aragorn rose. The man walked forward, placing a gentle hand upon Eowyn stomach before he said. "He sensed the child but did not know what it was and became confused. That is why he pushed me and thought something was wrong. I think I shall take him to bed now, he has exhausted himself." With those words he was off, taking brisk steps towards his private chambers.

"He is spoiling the boy." Eowyn said. Faramir looked back at his wife and he answered. "Perhaps, I just think he has a different way of communicating with the young prince, but it is all he has left. For the first time today I saw him smile, smile like he used to do when Legolas still resided on these shores. They truly loved one another."

"How shall Eldarion react when he finds out that Aragorn is attracted to males?" Eowyn kept her voice low, not wanting to let the other people hear it. "I do not think Aragorn is attracted to males, but merely to Legolas. He loved Arwen as well. If Legolas is truly his soul mate, then it would make sense for them to be together." Faramir slung an arm around his wife's waist.

"Perhaps, Faramir, perhaps, only time will tell." Eowyn absentminded stroked her stomach, smiling when a kick took her attention and placing Faramir's hand atop her swell. The steward gasped when he felt the child kick against his hand while a smile lids his face. The king had been right; this did change your life.

**Hope you liked it. Leave a review and some ideas. Please, I beg you. **


	3. words of anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. There is this cool new feature, that if you leave a logged on review I can reply back to you, so I am going to do that in the future, so be sure to log on when you leave a review, if you have an account. I need ideas, so leave them behind as well. Let's begin. **

"Ada, Ada, wake!" Eldarion was sitting on his father's legs after climbing up the bed, still panting slightly from the walk down to Aragorn's bed. Aragorn grumbled something underneath his breath and Eldarion's face lid up into a smile at the thought of his Ada's awakening but when the man turned, the child's smile drooped.

"Ada, wake, Ada." The child tried again, Aragorn did not respond and instead turned on his side, throwing the toddler off his legs. Eldarion landed on the ever vacant spot next to his father in a heap. He set his jaw in a firm way and chewed his lip to prevent himself from crying. Instead he climbed to his feet and shook his Ada, hoping that the king would awake.

This did not help and the child sat back, thinking off a story his uncles had told him when he was younger about his Ada and he smiled, brow furrowing on how to pronounce the word. Finally he settled upon what he thought was right and while inhaling deeply, he cried as loud as he could. "Amwush, Urks, Amwush."

Aragorn shot up out of his bed, a knife in his hands and his eyes wide and blurred while he looked for the source of the Orcs and the ambush. His gaze finally settled upon his son and while signing he put the knife back underneath his pillow, sleeping in would not be allowed to him this morning, damn his brothers.

"Must you wake me with the very words I dread to hear, ion Nin?" Aragorn tried to sound stern but as another tired groan escaped him, he laid back down, feeling Eldarion crawl into his arms. "Yes, Ada." The child replied, lying his head down on his father's chest and within moments he was asleep again, and Aragorn did the same.

A couple of hours later Aragorn woke up and stretched, shifting the waking bundle in his arms. "Ada, wake." The command came once again and Aragorn groaned but then smiled when he felt his son kissed his bristled cheek. "Ada tickles." The child eventually replied and Aragorn laughed again, drawing his son close.

"Do you wish to see the horses today, meleth?" He asked the little boy in his embrace. Eldarion's eyes widen and he smiled so brightly that it would have lid up the entire sun, if possible. "Yes, can we ide?" He asked, slurring slightly over the words. "It is ride, Eldarion and yes of course we can. But let us eat first." Aragorn smiled once again at his son before looking out at the window, the sun was shining brightly outside and the man felt the familiar pull at the nice weather, the pull to get out of the city.

He dressed quickly, pulling old ranger garb out of his closet before he even realized it and immediately shifted to something a tat nicer and cleaner. He then dressed Eldarion, old clothes that could get dirty and perhaps even tear and it would be alright. Gentle tugging the shirt over his son's head, he then lifted the boy and settled him upon his hip, settling into an easy pace to the dining room, where he found Faramir and Eowyn already eating.

He settled his son in a vacant chair and set himself in the chair, prepared for him. He smiled at Eowyn and Faramir and said. "Good morning, how fare you all this beautiful morning?" Faramir smiled back at him and he answered. "Fine, as well as can be expected."

Eowyn did not smile at him and answered with a gaze at Faramir. "That is easy for him to say. He does not have a child that will keep him awake at odd hours of the night and a husband who sleeps through it all. But when the child is born, you can guess who can get up in the middle of the night to feed it." The former shield maiden laughed in a way that had both men draw in the breaths and lean back in the chairs. Eldarion followed the exchange between the adults with an open mouth before he took a bite of his piece of bread with cheese; he then tugged at his father's hand, drawing the King's keen gaze to his own.

"Ah yes, finish up eating, ion Nin, we are leaving soon enough." Aragorn could not suppress a smile when he saw Eldarion's hopeful look and the boy nodded. "Where are you going?" Faramir asked, drawing the attention of both of the Telcontar sitting at the table toward him.

"Riding, I am going to show him how it is done." Aragorn finished his own bread and juice, not seeing the look that Eowyn send his way. Blame it on her pregnancy or not but the former lady of Rohan could not take it anymore and she said, in a frosty whisper. "Are you not spoiling him, Aragorn? He is but a child, he cannot ride, and he is too small. Think for once."

The king of Gondor stiffened and while with hard fought patients, he put his glass down and looked up, saying. "I am not spoiling him, Eowyn. I merely wish to show him the things I did as a child in Rivendell."

"But he is a prince and he should be raised as one. Arwen would do so." She shot back, taking aback Faramir. "A prince or not but I wish for him to have a childhood filled with fun. He is barely 2 years old; there is enough time for lessons later. Arwen and I discussed this." Aragorn was still controlling his tone of voice.

"Then perhaps you have been wrong. You do not know what she would have liked because she is dead, dying when she gave birth to the very son you are trying to raise." Eowyn had not meant to say this but she did and a stunned silence followed before Eldarion admitted a small cry and shot away from the table. Aragorn made a move to stand but Faramir stood up instead, shaking his head before he turned back to his wife and hissed. "You do not have the right to say thus and you shall apologize before I make you face the consequences." He then walked off; tracing the steps the young prince had taken earlier.

"I am doing the best I can do. My wife is dead as I know very well. I do not know how to raise a child but I am trying and at this moment, that is all I can do." With those words he pushed his chair back and walked away, knowing he could not handle it if she would come after him.

He dropped his head in his arms and leaned against the wall, his mind screamed with rage. _"Legolas, why did you have to leave? Why could you not have stayed here and be by my side, like you were meant to be?" _ He drove his fist in the wall, succeeding in making his knuckled bleed before he walked away, in search of Faramir and his son.

He did not find them in any of the room in the house that they would normally occupy and started walking towards the stables, hoping the horses might give him some comfort. He heard the whinnying of the horses long before he walked into the stables; he soon found Brego, the horse he had ridden in the war standing close by.

Stroking the horse's neck, he started speaking, about the plans he had, what he wished for and how everything had ended so wrong. Brego nuzzled his neck and with a soft moan Aragorn remembered the times long passed when somebody had done the same thing but for a different purpose. He kept his thoughts away from Legolas but could not keep his hand from going the pendant he wore. He stroked the soft outline, feeling the mithril cool against his bare flesh.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he leaned forward once more, his hand still stroking the horse's neck. "Ada, no crying." He could feel hands tug at his trousers and with a sob he leaned down and gathered Eldarion in his arms. "I am so sorry, my son. Eowyn did not mean those words she said. I am still sorry that you had to be witness to it." He rocked the boy; tighten his hold on him when Eldarion seemed to relax.

"I found him in the garden, close the Arwen's shrine. He was in tears." Faramir's voice caught through the silence that surrounded them. Aragorn found his steward standing in the doorway and the man walked inside, looking at the two people before him. "Perhaps you should tell him about her. He should know." The steward advised quietly.

"Perhaps I should." Aragorn mussed, keeping in mind the precious charge he was still holding in his arms. "I wish to apologize for Eowyn's behaviour earlier, you did not deserve that and she should not have spoken in such a way." Faramir placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Do not. I will speak to her when I can handle it, though I think it shall be many days before that." Aragorn's voice was firm and angry while he swept his son on his shoulders and answered his voice sadder this time. "I shall do as you said and tell him about Arwen. Do not let anybody disturb me." With those words he walked off, bracing himself for the conversation that he needed to be had.

After the very difficult conversation Aragorn settled back against the tree, a smile on his face as he watched when the sun sank below the horizon and Eärendil appeared in the sky. He smiled once again and began the story of Eärendil against his only son, smiling when the boy begged for more and that was how the remaining of the night was spent for the king and prince.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and leave an idea what you wish to see. **


	4. Brotherly love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Aragorn's foster brothers Elladan and Elrohir are here. **

Aragorn grinned when he heard Eldarion laughter following through his study and the little child begged for release. The boy tried unsuccessfully to wiggle out his father's arms and the hands that had descended on his sides, tickling mercilessly. He looked up sharply at a soft knock on the door and he stopped, allowing Eldarion to catch his breath.

The door opened to reveal Eowyn while she stepped into the room. Her expression was one of sadness and regret yet a hard look crossed her face when she saw Eldarion sitting on Aragorn's lap. But she did not say anything instead walking towards the empty chair and sitting down. She placed her hands in her lap before she spoke. "I wish to apologize for the harsh words I spoke yesterday. It was not my place to say those words…"

"Those words should not have even been said." Aragorn answered in a harsh tone. "Not in your place or in any other. Just because I chose to give the same raising to Eldarion as I have been given does not mean because you do not know it, it is wrong. You do not know anything about this or how hard it is to raise a child on your own."

Eowyn looked at the man she had loved first before she answered. "No perhaps I do not. But you should take a new wife, one that can help you raise Eldarion. It is not only better for him but for you as well." The next moment Aragorn rose to his feet and he nearly shouted, his normally calm voice losing all his control. "I shall not take another wife simply to please you. You and those advisors will not listen to me when I say I do not want another wife…" Aragorn hesitated while he gently put Eldarion back in his seat; he blinked slowly, trying to rid himself of the dark spots in front of his eyes.

The door opened again and Faramir allowed himself in. "I heard shouting…" He looked around the room, finding Eowyn sitting in a chair staring at Aragorn in shock. The young king was swaying on his feet and his face was pale and covered in sweat. "I think I am going to faint." The man managed before indeed, he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Faramir ran to Aragorn, slowly turning the older man before he looked back up at his wife and answered. "The Lord Elladan and Elrohir have arrived, get them now. I will see if I can get him awake." Eowyn nodded dumbfound before she scrambled from the room. "Ada okay?" Eldarion's voice was soft but there was an unmistakable quiver in it. Faramir looked up to see the young prince sitting beside his father and the man nodded. "Yes, he is just asleep little one. Do not worry; you uncles will take care of him. Get me the pillow on the chair, please Eldarion."

Eldarion did as he was asked; handing Faramir the pillow and the man placed it under the king's head before gently shaking the man, trying to wake him up. It was not long before the king gave a low moan and blurred eyes opened up, locking with Faramir's gaze. "Do not speak, Aragorn, you fainted and I send Eowyn to get your brothers." Aragorn gave a small nod but his eyes seemed to seek out his son. He relaxed slightly when the boy's hands stroked his hair.

Aragorn tried his best to listen to Faramir's talking, knowing he should try to stay awake. Then after a while more voices seemed to add into the room, one pair of hands gently settled him in a more comfortable position and he relaxed against somebody. "No, no, leave the room but leave the boy here. We will take things from here. Alright, his room is through that door then we can handle it now. No, no just go. We have got everything under control." Aragorn could not help but chuckle when he heard how Elrohir took control, much like Elrond always had. "Yes, we will let you know when he is ready to receive visitors." That was the last thing Aragorn heard before the door closed.

A hand was stroking his hair and the king opened his eyes to find himself looking at Elladan's face. The elf smiled slightly while his identical twin crouched on the other side of the man. "Well Estel, we said to take things easy, not faint in your study, brother. But come let us get you to bed where you may sleep. Do not worry, you son is right here." Together the two brothers lifted the man in a sitting position and Aragorn gasped at the wave of dizziness that came over him.

Elladan slipped behind him and gently rested Aragorn's head back against his shoulder. Elrohir turned his head so his gaze locked with his own. "Breath Estel, breath. Focus on me. Yes that is it, just focus and breath through it. It will pass." The man did as he was told, breathing in and out in time with Elrohir. Soon the dizziness passed and Elladan helped Aragorn up.

"Eldarion?" Aragorn softly called before Elrohir swept the young human in his arms, smiling at his little brother. The man nodded, allowing Elladan to support his weight. It did not take long for them to enter Aragorn's chambers. Elrohir placed Eldarion in his own bed while Elladan helped Aragorn to the bed, pushing him back to rest against the pillows. The man tried to get up but the elf pushed him back down with the words. "No, you need sleep, Estel. You cannot faint in your office and expect us to allow you to walk around. What has brought this on? Why did you overwork yourself so much? Has Atar taught you nothing?"

Worry and grief etched the elf's feature to show his true age and Aragorn felt his heart ache and he turned on his side, away from Elladan to hide his tears. He heard Elladan sign before gently turning Aragorn around to face him again. "You do not have to do this alone, Estel. Just say something and we will help. You do not have to raise Eldarion alone, allow us to help. Allow us to help you carry this burden. Atar did not raise you on his own; we all helped, allow us to help once again."

"Eldarion is not a burden and it is mine to carry alone for I am responsible for the death of his mother." Aragorn softly replied, causing Elladan to nearly shout out with rage but it was not before Elrohir had reached Aragorn and was shaking and chiding him gently. "What are you thinking, Estel? Of course you are not responsible. It is in the past and this is the present. Stop hurting yourself for something that has happened years ago and which was not even your fault. Arwen made her choice and she has paid and has been blessed for it. As you will be blessed for your choice."

He shoved Aragorn gently, causing the man to curl up into a ball. Knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them, he looked like a small and lost child instead of the king and father he was. The fact that tears ran freely down his cheeks did not help, instead it raised pity in the hearts of everybody who would see him now. Fortunately only his two brothers sitting beside him saw him like this but they did not pity him. It stirred a loving in their heart which had been there from the moment their younger brother came into their lives.

Elrohir stroked his hair while Elladan crouched before Aragorn. "Come back to Rivendell with us, Estel. Come home, even if it is just for a little while. Allow your heart and mind to be at ease where happier memories lie and allow your spirit to heal, even just for a little while."

"You can bring Eldarion of course, it shall do him well. You need to rest and gather your energy. This is breaking you, Aragorn, just come home with us. Just say yes and we shall leave within the week. Give yourself rest in body and mind and allow the Eldar to heal you or make you bear your pain, at least while we still reside on these shores." Elrohir added, watching as Aragorn's eyes shifted between his twin and himself.

He nodded but did not say anything, sometimes still shaking and Elrohir placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It is alright to cry, Estel. You do not have to hide anything from us; we are your brothers after all." These words were enough for Aragorn to break down. He crawled closer to his brothers and while placing his head in Elladan's lap, he allowed the tears to flow freely.

"I said that it was alright to cry, Estel, not soaking my leggings." Elladan joked, still stroking his brother's hair. "You are hot, Aragorn. You seem to have a fever…" At a closer examination in which Elladan placed his hands on Aragorn's cheeks and seeing the dazed look in his eyes, it was decided Aragorn did have a fever. "Are you tired, Estel?" A nod was all he received while Aragorn tried to find a comfortable position against the elf's leg.

"Do you wish to eat something? I am sure Ro could go down and get something for all of us to eat." Elladan began before a cry erupted from the other room. Aragorn nearly shot up, only to be pressed back down by Elladan. "Eldarion is hungry." The human exclaimed. "Yes, he is hungry but Elrohir shall take care of it. Look here he is." Soon enough Aragorn felt his son crawl back into his arms.

"Do you think I spoil him?" Aragorn's voice was quite but I sounded to Elladan like the man had shouted it at him. "No, of course not. You are raising him like we raised you, are you not?" Aragorn only nodded and shifted Eldarion's weight in his arms. "Then what are you concerned about?"

"Eowyn thinks I spoil him, probably has been thinking it ever since I had him. Or perhaps ever since she has been pregnant." Aragorn's reply was soft but there was a harsh tone in it which Elladan had seldom heard. "Then perhaps she is wrong. People always criticise something as wrong what they do not know." Elrohir answered for the both of them. He carried in a tray of food, closing the door behind him with his foot with a grace which made Aragorn remember his childhood years in Rivendell.

"You do not spoil him, brother, but you have a different raising with him and treat him like one would treat an older child. But he is happy then it is all that matters." Both elves reassured him. Aragorn yawned in responds, drawing chuckles from them both before he sat up stiffly and took a piece of bread from the tray.

After a while all that they did was continue to talk while Aragorn was slowly enjoying his piece of bread. He felt content in spirit, even if his body hurt him and the very weight of Eldarion in his lap made him tired. He watches as the two elves in the room interacted with Eldarion and found himself thinking of Legolas. Not that it was any different then before or any other time his mind turned to Legolas, which was a lot, but he could see himself sitting on a beach together with Legolas, sitting behind him and watching as the sun set in the ocean, in a land he did not know.

He startled when a hand on his shoulder brought him back to Gondor and Elladan pushed him back down, smiling gently and saying. "Time to sleep, Aragorn. You need to rest." He nodded and without a second thought his eyes closed and his body relaxed, mind already gone to join Legolas in the dream world with two watchful elves to watch over him and his son.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. surrounded by loved ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is another update. **

Aragorn grinned when Eldarion's shout of glee caused Elladan to put his hands against his ears. The elf flashed a returning grin his way before he said. "I think your son is having fun. Elrohir was always good with children." Aragorn looked at the elf. "I named him Eldarion, Elladan."

Elladan smiled at him before he answered. "Son of the Eldar. It fits him. I hope he will enjoy Imladris. The elves still residing there know it is Arwen's son and he will be treated with respect. He shall hear many stories about his mother, Aragorn. Stories you do not even know." Aragorn was once again reminded off how much he did not know about Arwen. "I am sure he does."

Aragorn had dreaded going to Rivendell, too scared for the pain that was sure to be there. The sorrow of the elves was still felt keenly and he regretted being the source of it. The man breathed in deeply when the rode through the courtyard and stopped in front of the steps and he dismounted. He looked around, finding Rivendell has not decayed in all of the years since Elrond had left. He felt Eldarion's hand on his legs as the shyness got the best of the boy.

"And so the lost son returns. It was about time you showed up and presented your son for all of us to see." A bemused voice sounded from the doorway. Aragorn looked up to see Glorfindel leaning against the doorway off the double doors that led inside. The golden elf smiled at him before he walked downstairs to claps each other on the shoulder. They exchanged formalities before Glorfindel drew Aragorn in his embrace roughly. "It is so great to see you returned once more, Estel."

"You did not pass over the sea with Elrond?" Aragorn asked, whispering in the elf's ear. "No, I wish to wait a few more years to make sure everything is secure here. You know how the twins are." Glorfindel pulled away only to crouch down so he could look Eldarion in the eye. "Hello, little one." The golden haired warrior smiled. Eldarion gulped and hid himself behind Aragorn's legs, not used to the intense gazes of the elves.

Aragorn smiled before he gently pushed Eldarion forward and answered. "Ion Nin, meet Lord Glorfindel, he is a good friend of your Ada. Glorfindel, meet Eldarion, my son." The elf smiled once more and extended his hand to the small child. Eldarion did not move and Glorfindel cocked his head. "Perhaps we should try it once more when he is settled in." He rose before he led the way inside.

Aragorn easily lifted Eldarion in his arms and proceeded inside. A smile graced his lips when he found himself in the immense halls once more. It truly felt like home once again. His breathing hitched when he found a painting of Arwen and Elrond hanging in the hallway for all to see. He walked towards it before he softly said to Eldarion, pointing at Arwen as he spoke. "Look, my son. That beautiful lady over there is your mother, Arwen Undomiel."

The boy stared at the painting before he asked. "She small?" Aragorn looked at Eldarion uncomprehendingly before looking back at the painting. He grinned and answered. "Nay, Eldarion. She was about as tall as me." The boy shuddered but did not say any more but his dark eyes continued to study both of the paintings before him. "Who other elf?" He finally asked.

"That is your grandfather, Elrond. He was once lord of this house but he left to pass over the sea some time ago. He took your mother's body with him to the undying lands." Aragorn made sure his voice was even. The reaction Elrond had to his relationship with Legolas still hurt too much. "Many elves passed over the sea while some should have stayed here to enjoy the company of their friends." Glorfindel explained. "Some elves those were very dear to your father."

The stunned king met the seneschal's eyes and found a knowing glance. "I no like them." Eldarion's angry voice startled them both. "Whatever do you mean, ion nin?" Aragorn asked Eldarion. "They went away." The child declared firmly before wiggling free of his father's arms. He then looked at his father and finished. "You go away too. I no like you." Before Aragorn could react Eldarion had rushed away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The man made a move to go after him but Glorfindel's hand kept him firmly in place. "Do not. Elrohir will calm him down." Aragorn looked once more to the painting. He felt anger well up inside of him before he hissed, releasing himself from Glorfindel's grip. "I try so hard. I try to take care of him in the only way I know how and this is what I get. I should have never come here, I should…"

"What should you, Estel? Try to pass the sea all by yourself in idle hopes of reaching Valinor? To kill yourself and leave not only your son in ruin but also your land? I understand the grief and the pain, I truly do but you know as well as I that no such thing can be done, at least not now." Glorfindel shot back. The Balrog slayer crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at the younger man before him.

"Why does Eldarion act like this? I thought he would understand. He has too, I cannot be judged by him as well." Aragorn blinked rapidly, trying to blink away the tears. "Estel, we all know the loss was felt more keenly for you, for losing Legolas. The decision Elrond made was not made by his heart. Grief clouded his mind, much like it clouds yours right now. Eldarion knows your heart does not reside here. The light is gone from your face and eyes. They light up when you see your son, but if not for him, what is keeping you here?"

"I do not know. Perhaps I am afraid of what I might find." Aragorn whispered softly. Glorfindel took his hand and guided him to the hall of fire. He pushed Aragorn down in the chair before pouring the man a glass of wine and handed it to him. "Are you afraid that Legolas might not love you any longer? For I can tell you, he will. He will not turn from you or the bond you share with him."

"Were you here when Elrond brought Legolas back with him?" Aragorn asked in a small voice, watching as the elf nodded and took the chair opposed him "Yes, I was. He did not allow Elrond to tend him and the first change he got, he took a horse and left. Elrond caught him and had guards bring him in. I demanded an answer, which I got. I got Elrond's version of course and so I spoke to Elrohir, I set out to find as much information as possible even when Legolas left for Eryn Lasgalen to visit his father."

"Were you there when they brought him back?" Aragorn was enraged but did not utter a word besides the question. "Yes, I was one of the people who found him. He was weakened greatly and the only words he spoke were your name. By the next night he had slipped deep inside himself and could not endure any touch save mine and the twins. Not even Elrond was allowed close to him. When Galadriel arrived it was decided that they would take him over the sea, Elrond held firm in his decision that no word should be send to you. And the rest you know."

"Then why did he do it?" Aragorn asked, tears standing in his eyes. "I do not know, perhaps some kind of revenge for he held your responsible for his daughter's dead. He would have held anybody responsible for her death, it would not have mattered who had stolen her heart, Aragorn and I know that she has been reborn as she shall live happily with another male. I belief it is a father's thing." Glorfindel smiled.

"Why have you never married, Glorfindel?" Aragorn wiped the tears away from his eyes. The elf's eyes sparkled with amusement before he answered. "Elrond never once mentioned for me not to get married, Estel. Or have children on my own but I never wished for a mate. Or ever found anybody who held my heart more then Elrond's family do. A family you are still part of, Estel."

Aragorn had not noticed Elladan had come in. The elf sat down beside him and covered the man's knee with his hand. "Eldarion is well, Estel. He is in the care of Elrohir." The elf spoke quietly before he added. "Perhaps we should discuss this. He said you were leaving him?"

Aragorn looked down at the floor; he still found the bright elven eyes unnerving. "Yes, he did. I do not know why he would say such a thing."

"Perhaps he knew your heart better then you do gwador (brother)." Elladan continued gently, a tender smile crossing his face when Aragorn looked at him with a confused face. "He knows what you truly want, Aragorn. You shall not remain here, he knows this." Aragorn stared at him incomprehensively and the elf sighed before turning himself slightly and saying. "Close your eyes."

Aragorn did as he was asked and he felt Elladan place his own hand over his heart. "What is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Eldarion." The man answered.

"Good. What is the first place that comes to mind?"

"The undying lands." Aragorn frowned but played along. He could hear chuckles before the elf spoke again. "Where would you rather be now, in the undying lands or with Eldarion?"

"With Eldarion." The man found himself saying without thinking. "Open your eyes. When you tell a lie, your heartbeat will quicken. Now I shall guide you as you repeat the answers but first I shall show you what it means to tell a lie. Place your hand over my heart."

Aragorn did as he as told. "Alright, first I shall tell the truth. I miss Arwen, Adar and Naneth terribly." Aragorn paid close attention to his brother's heartbeat. "And?"

"Nothing." Aragorn answered softly. "Then I shall lie now. Pay attention, it only quickens slightly. "I hate you, Estel and I wish you were not my brother. Or that you had ever met my sister." Aragorn held his breath while his brother's heartbeat quickened ever so slightly. He smiled suddenly, for the truth of Elladan's words made him joyous.

"Then why did you lie to me, Estel?" Elladan asked gently, covering the man's hand with his own. "I did not lie to you, Dan. You know I did not." Aragorn shook his head, not remembering what the elf meant. He could feel the cushions shifting slightly when Glorfindel sat beside him and the seneschal said. "I think what Elladan means, young one, is in reference to what he just taught you. You might not be aware of your lies but your body is."

Aragorn turned to him and asked in a sad voice. "You mean I do not wish to be with Eldarion at all." Glorfindel shook his head and answered. "Nay, I did not say that. You do but there is a place you would rather be, or should I say a person."

"Legolas!" Aragorn breathed, amazed he had not realized sooner. "And that is what Eldarion realized. He knows you want to be here or need to be here but it is not where you wish to be, and that is what matters." Elladan explained. "And I think he wished to apologize." Elrohir's voice sounded from the doorway and the two elves allowed Aragorn to get up.

The man walked with steadier steps then he felt to his son and accepted him from Elrohir's arms. "I am sorry I did not realize sooner, ion nin. I do not love you any less for it. It is just, my heart no longer resides here and I miss Legolas terribly and everyday I wish he was by my side but it is not fair to you, but I try, Eldarion, I truly do." Aragorn chocked the words out, feeling hands all along side his back.

"Ada, I sorry." Eldarion squirmed until he could look his father in the eye. Aragorn smiled and answered. "And I am sorry too, little one. I wish for so many things to be different." He hugged the boy close to his chest. Eldarion in turn wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I love you." The man was surprised at the full sentence that escaped the boy and he pulled Eldarion away to look the boy in the face. "As I love you, my son."

"As we love all of you." The elves that surrounded them answered and Aragorn felt relief flash through him. He knew he was surrounded in love and he could now return it in kind and this made the young king smile.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. **


	6. water

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. You know how Aragorn appeared as in the movies not to take a bath at all. Well let's assume that habit died when he became king but how would the story rub off on his 3 year old son? Let's begin. **

Elrohir laughed at the jab Elladan was making before he answered, changing the subject around. "Do you remember during the years before the War of the Ring how dirty Estel used to be? I am positively relieved that the habit died." Eldarion shifted in the door opening before he rushed inside and swung himself in the waiting arms of his uncles. They accepted him with ease and soon he was seated in between them.

Curious for the story, he asked. "Ada dirty?" Elladan winked at him while the twins shared an amused look before Elrohir transferred him to Elladan's lap and started the story of the legendary bathing habits of his father.

Aragorn sighed when after another long and sweaty afternoon Glorfindel had shown him all of the corners of the training field. He knew he had been slacking off in his training but he had not expected the elven lord to punish him for it so. He wiped at his forehead with his arm and groaned, all of his muscles protesting against the lifting of his arm. His wet hair hung over his eyes but he did not wish to risk the pain by lifting his arm and pushing it out of his face.

He did not need a looking glass to tell him how dirty he was. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he remembered how not so long ago he would never take a bath, considering it a waste of his time but now he was actually craving one. And perhaps some scissors so he could trim his now nearly grown beard. He almost looked like a wild man from the south, not the well educated man from Gondor.

Shaking his head he grinned before resuming the walk to his chambers. He was soon stopped by his two brothers and his son. He found the identical grin his brothers shared unnerving, including the look on his son's face. "Hello, Elladan, Elrohir and Eldarion. Is something the matter?"

The brothers shook their head before saying. "There are some things that need to be discussed. Eldarion, perhaps you should go and find your maid, I am sure she can play with you." Aragorn nodded at their words and Eldarion watched them leave, suspicion in his eyes before he ran off towards his father's rooms.

After he had arrived there he wondered where he was going to get water. Smiling he gave up and instead gathered a bucket which stood outside. He dumped nearly empty bucket in the bathtub. More water was on the floor but Eldarion simply did not care.

In the end he hopped on the bed and dangled his feet over the edge, waiting for his father. He waited long but eventually his father's near silent footfall told Eldarion of his coming. Eldarion found it strange, he could never heard the elves coming and his father was almost as silent as one but for some reason he always knew when his father was coming.

Aragorn hummed softly to himself as he continued along to his room. He rounded the corner only to find himself flat on his back and clothes soaking wet. Eldarion gave a low cry when he saw his father literally sliding into the room. Aragorn took a moment to asses the situation. Here he was on his back, clothes wet, sore and no doubt a small size bump on his head, oh yes and not to forget he was dirty and sweaty and by the sound of it, Eldarion was in the room as well. He concluded he was not having a good day but it could only become better, right?

Eventually he crawled to his feet, intent on bashing the person's skull that was responsible for spilling the water. His gaze locked with Eldarion as the boy stared at him. Aragorn just had time to raise a brow before the boy burst out laughing, making Aragorn groan. "Eldarion, it is not funny to laugh at other people's accidents…" He began before realizing the boy was not listening and he was in no mood to lecture his son now. If he was in the position Eldarion was in, there had been no doubt he had been laughing as well.

Instead he closed the door and making sure it was locked he walked into the bathing chamber and while dropping his clothes in a heap on the floor, he was completely surprised when a bath had been drawn up to him but it was a pleasant surprise. The surprise turned into a non pleasant one when he stepped into the bathtub and a blood curling scream rang through Rivendell.

Eldarion jumped down from the bed when his uncles came crashing through the door, weapons drawn and Elrohir quickly grabbed Eldarion and took a tight hold on the boy while Elladan stalked towards the bathroom door. The door flew open and Elladan pounced on the unexpected person.

They wrestled a little while until Elladan had securely pinned the intruder beneath his own body. After taking a good look, the elven eyes widen in surprise. "Do you mind releasing me?" Aragorn growled. Elladan could only nod, to dumbfound to even reply as the elf got up and offered a hand to Aragorn. "Do you mind closing the door?" Aragorn asked next, colouring slightly but not before another voice called out. "What is happening in here?"

Glorfindel had appeared in the doorway and was currently averting his gaze, making Aragorn blush even more while he passed his cloak to the young king to cover himself up. Aragorn made a small noise so they all turned around again. The man had simply tied the cloak around his waist and looked very uncomfortable. He was beet red and Elladan asked. "Estel, why were you screaming so loudly? Is there an intruder in there?"

"No." The man simply said while he pulled the covers off the bed and tied them around his waist as well. "Would you care to explain what made you scream then?" Elladan continued his question, ignoring the shudders of laughter which shook his twin. Aragorn beckoned for him and the man led the way back into the bathing chamber. He pointed at the water with his one hand while the other still held his make shift skirt in place so he was at least partly covered.

"Yes, what is wrong with the water?" Elladan asked, leaning over to look at the water. The next moment something splashed out of the water and Elladan blinked rapidly to clear the water from his eyes. Aragorn hooked his arm over his brother's shoulder to see if he was alright.

The padding of small feet alarmed the two of them before Elladan found himself face first in the ice cold water together with Aragorn who was sitting sideways in the water, once again soaking wet. Both of them blinked as they heard Elrohir quickly chiding Eldarion. "You do not push your father or your uncle in a bathtub filled with ice cold water. Why did you do it?"

The elf had crouched down while gently shaking the boy. Glorfindel came walking back in with the bed sheets to give to them as he mumbled. "I do not have enough cloaks to cover both of you up so this will have to do." He dropped them when two outraged cries rose from the water and the two famed warriors jumped out of the water and into his arms and behind him.

Elrohir had swung Eldarion up on his hip and asked in a frightened voice. "What is in there?" Glorfindel looked down at the grown elf currently clenching his tunic and staring at the water with a fear like expression on his fair face. He decided to ignore the soaking wet and apparently very scared king of Gondor pressing against his back.

"Now do tell me you are not frightened of whatever is in the water?" Glorfindel asked Elladan who was still holding fast to him and still residing in his arms. The elf did not comment on it and Glorfindel sat him down on his own two feet again and sighed when the elf fled behind his back as well.

The seneschal took the bucket and looked at the water intensely in hopes of seeing something which was in there. "Please be careful, Glorfindel, it might try to eat you." Elrohir whispered hurriedly and the elf nodded. The next moment his keen eyes detected movement in the water and with a war like cry Glorfindel dropped the bucket in the water and scooped out a fair amount of water and a …fish.

"Did you catch it?" Aragorn asked, not moving an inch from where he still stood, clenching his now soaking make shift garments. "Yes, do not tell me you were frightened off a fish?" The warrior in Glorfindel took over and he turned to stare his protégés in the eye.

They both, to their credit blushed fiercely and Aragorn, after making fierce gestures to the fish and the water, spoke. "The bath was already drawn up. The maid must have done it." The man paced the still wet floor and quickly lost his footing, landing firmly on his butt.

"No, Ada, I make bath." Eldarion eventually spoke up. Everybody turned to look at the boy and Elrohir asked, echoing everybody's thoughts. "For whatever reason?"

"Because Ada is always dirty. You and he said it." Eldarion pointed in Elladan's direction who was currently leaning over to help Aragorn up as the man was still sitting at his feet. He quickly decided not to do so when Aragorn looked up at him with an angry expression. "What did you tell him?" The man hissed, not bothering to get up.

"Well simply the story about how in your time during the quest always managed to get dirty. He must have taken it the wrong way." Elladan quickly defended himself. "He is barely three years old; he cannot take things the wrong way." Aragorn roared.

"Lord Elladan, lord Elrohir and Master Glorfindel, we have a great problem." At precisely that moment the cook came storming in, doing a very good job at hiding his surprise at the scene before him. A wet room with Glorfindel holding a bucket in his hands, Elrond's youngest son was holding the king of Gondor's only child and the said king and Elladan who were soaking wet, one residing on the floor and the other one leaning over him as to help him up but thought better of it, judging by the look on the king's face, the cook would have done the same thing. Not to mention the king was naked besides the fact that he was wearing the bed covers which in their soaking state did nothing to hide what was they were supposed to conceal.

Aragorn seeing the look on the cook's face, quickly drew his knees up to his chest, hoping to still have some dignity left after all of this was over. Glorfindel recovered first and asked. "What seems to be the problem, cook?"

"The fish we were supposed to have for dinner has disappeared. I put it right outside to find a bigger bucket to put it into and when I came back, it was gone." The cook practically screamed. Glorfindel looked down in the bucket and after handing the whole thing back to the cook he said. "Best we have meat for dinner tonight; you might not wish to eat that after you learned where it has been."

The cook gave him an odd look but decided to leave, not asking question. After Elrond had left this place simply had not been the same.

Glorfindel heaved another sigh and wondered why the in the name of the Valar had he agreed to stay. "Alright, Elladan go put on some fresh clothes and drawn a warm bath in your room for Estel. Elrohir, take care of Eldarion and Estel, get some fresh bed covers and meet me in Elladan's room within five minutes and ah yes, Elrohir, have the cook made some of that special tea, I will not have Estel becoming sick because of this."

Aragorn met his gaze with a question but after seeing the look on Glorfindel's face the king quickly rose and shuffled out of the room. It was not long before Aragorn met Glorfindel in Elladan's room and the older elf had both him and Elladan strip. "Excuse me; I think I might have misunderstood that." Aragorn protested, once more clenching his fresh bedcovers.

"No, you have not. I told you two to strip and then take a bath, together. By the time you immerge, I shall know you have settled your difference concerning your son and telling him stories. Now hop along and get to it." Glorfindel actually smirking, closing the door behind him he could already hear them arguing. He accepted Eldarion from Elrohir and opened the door slightly to set the boy inside with a fresh bucket and fish.

A moment later two blood curling screams tore through Rivendell and at dinner when the three indeed came walking in, Glorfindel found their revenge sweet when they dumped a ice cold bucket off water over him, causing Rivendell to ring with laughter.

**Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Please review and post some ideas. **


	7. of princes and fathers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will not be so funny. Anyway let's begin. **

Eldarion stared at the children playing around him. They were about as old as he was as he walked over with insecure steps. It had been a couple of months since he had been in Rivendell and this was the first time he saw children his own age, they were elves but Eldarion hoped they would like him. He looked over his shoulder to see Elladan sitting underneath a tree with his book in his lap but he knew the elf paid attention anyway. His uncle had volunteered to watch him while Aragorn caught up on his work.

"Hello, can I play with you?" The boy asked softly as he walked over to some of the smaller Elflings. One of the boys stopped running and answered, while looking over Eldarion's form. "Yes, of course. But you have to be it." Eldarion nodded and rushed after the children, who all ran away as quickly as they could.

Eldarion quickly realized the elves were faster then him and stopped a moment to catch his breath while the children gathered around him, taunting as they went. "What is the matter, can you not even keep up with small children?" Eldarion turned in a circle as the children formed around him.

"You are too fast for me." He managed to say through his panting, watching as the one of the children shook his head and answered. "You are the son of the king of Gondor. Is it true that you have to sit inside and cannot play? Perhaps that is why you are slow. What about your brothers and sisters, can they not play with you?"

Eldarion shook his head as he looked at the young Elfling. "No, I do not have any brothers or sisters. But I have to attend my lessons." He cocked his head to the side, wondering what they meant with their questions. "Princes are slow, it is known through out the elvish world. Perhaps we can play when you are faster." With those seemingly innocent words the Elflings rang off to play, leaving a stunned and pained Eldarion behind.

He did not understand why he was slower then them, they were children much like he was nor did he understand if he had done something wrong in their eyes. Shoulder slouching in defeat he walked away, past Elladan who called for him but the young boy did not answer, instead turning around and screaming at the elf. "Leave me alone. I do not want to talk to you. I want my Ada and my nana."

He then ran away, tears blinding his vision but he kept running. Elladan looked after him with raised eyebrows before getting up and retuning to the house, he had an idea where the boy would be going. He sighed, remembering once more times when Aragorn had gone through the same thing when the elves said things they should not have said. He also remembered how many times Elrond had gone in search of the boy and brought him back each time, telling him how special he was. Now Eldarion was going through the same thing, but this time Aragorn was the one who was to tell him how special he was.

He slowly made his way over to Aragorn's private room and knocked lightly before stepping inside. "Eldarion needs you." He said softy. The man looked at him with a weary glance and Elladan resided the tale of what had happened. Aragorn got to his feet and asked. "He needs his Atar, does he not?" The elf nodded and Aragorn quickly left the room, needing no direction to his favourite hiding place, the stables.

The man walked slowly, remembering times past when he had done the same thing. The young king ran a hand through his hair, knowing he should call for help when he needed it but experience told him that if he were to ask for the help of the elves Eldarion would simply rebel against him.

He stepped into the dark stables, hearing the horses stomp around and called. "Eldarion, are you in here, ion nin?" He walked in and smiling as one of the horses whinnied at him before sticking its head outside to be petted. "I wonder if you would have seen my son anywhere." He softly asked the horse before a small voice piped up. "I am here, Ada."

Aragorn turned around to find Eldarion looking at him. The boy was fiddling with his clothing but did not meet the king's gaze as Aragorn walked over. "Do you wish to tell me what is wrong or should I just cut right to the core and speak about how many times I have found myself in the same spot?" The man guided the boy over to a stack of hay and sat down.

"It is not the same." Eldarion answered softly, still not meeting his father's gaze. Aragorn looked away thoughtfully before he said. "No, perhaps not. But I know it can hurt just as bad as it did when I was your age. I know it can make you feel like you do not belong here and perhaps that is true but there is no flaw or imperfection in being who you are. You will not find any people who will accept you without asking you to change for you do the same."

The boy in turn hopped on his knee and said. "Do you mean that even you do not accept me for who I am?" There was such pain in the boy's eyes that Aragorn found himself lost for breath as he answered. "No, meleth, I do accept you. I love you for who you are. But I know the struggle and it never ends."

"Then why did Nana leave? Why could she not stay if she loved us?" Eldarion looked at Aragorn and the man found himself wishing the boy had not learned to say full sentences that quickly. "For I did not love you mother as she deserved to be loved and she wished she could stay. I know she did but she could not. It was not her destiny to stay with us."

"Did you make her leave then?" The boy's next question startled Aragorn but the man knew it would be coming. "I really would not know Eldarion. Some people think I did but I do not know for sure. Perhaps I trifled with that love and now I am cursed to have neither of the people I love in this world."

"So they did not accept you as well?" Eldarion sensed his father's mood and changed the subject quickly. "Well when I grew up here they did. They made fun of my ears, the way I walked, everything really. But you see the elves do not really know better, but you must realize that you are always blessed when an elf is your friend or more then a friend."

"But they only made fun because I was slow so does that mean that my ears are fine? The children back home make fun of them." The boy confessed sadly and Aragorn smiled while he gently touched the slightly pointed ear and answered. "Your ears are beautiful, meleth. You have your mother's beauty within you and I hope my courage."

"But it feels funny when somebody touches them." Eldarion complained while he batted at his father's hand. "That I would not know, ion nin." Aragorn answered, remembering the way Legolas would shudder whenever Aragorn touched his ear. The way the elf's body moved against him before usually with a cry of outrage the elf would eventually turn to him and usually it ended up with a passionate kiss….

"Ada, why are you looking at the horses like that? You look like you are warm. You are not sick, are you?" The boy reached up, much to Aragorn's dismay to brush his hand alongside his father's skin. "No, Eldarion, I am fine." He managed to say before with a concerned glance the boy jumped from his lap and cried out. "I think uncle Ro and Dan need to have a look at you. You are very warm, perhaps you have a fever."

Aragorn shook his head but it was lost on the boy as he ran out, screaming. "Glorfy, come quickly!" He dropped his head in his hands as his thoughts directly returned to Legolas and their lovemaking. Aragorn could hear the groan that escaped his lips when his body started to respond to the images in his mind.

Soon he heard Glorfindel's footfall coming closer as the ancient warrior argued with Eldarion about his sickness. He raised his head hoping Glorfindel would not notice the obvious ailment but within his mind a tiny voice said. _"I do not think it shall be so. You must not forget he raised you through your teenager years and has seen some very embarrassing moments." _

Aragorn found his memories turning to the time Glorfindel caught him with the same thoughts, also concerning the blond elf and he could clearly remember the talk they had afterwards. The next moment Glorfindel appeared before him, his blue eyes narrowing when he noticed Aragorn's red face. Red due to the warmth and shame that ran through the man.

He brushed his hand against Aragorn's forehead and he asked. "Are you feeling ill?" Aragorn quickly shook his head and answered. "No, but it is not what Eldarion thinks it is."

"Then what is it?" The elf inquired softly. Aragorn raised his eyebrows and found his voice had abandoned him. Glorfindel looked at him before he asked. "Did you fall or are you sick?" There was a shake of the head and the elf continued his questioning. "Does it have to do with Legolas?" There was a nod this time as Aragorn turned even redder and dropped his gaze.

"Stand please." Glorfindel asked, getting to his feet himself. Aragorn's gaze shot up to meet the seneschal's serious gaze as he stuttered. "Stand? Oh, please no, anything but that." In responds Glorfindel raised his eyebrows and the man got to his feet, keeping a firm hand on his thoughts and hopefully body.

He found Glorfindel's look unnerving as it passed over his body before the elven eyes rose up to meet his own eyes. "I see you have better control over your body, Estel. Still, try to take caution, less you wish to explain certain things to your son. These thoughts are better when you are in bed. Alone." Aragorn found himself blushing while Eldarion asked, clearly confused. "What things, Ada?"

"Nothing, ion nin. I will explain later, when you are older. Why do you not go play with Glorfindel, I am sure he can help you become faster and I have some work to do." With those words the king returned to his private room where he was left in private with his "thoughts".

**Hope you liked it. Please leave some ideas because I really don't know what to write next. I beg you. **


	8. Spring

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter, if you have any ideas please post them because I really don't know what to write anymore. Let's begin. **

Spring was his favourite season decided Aragorn; it reminded him of his home in Rivendell where he was now and of his elf. Legolas had loved the spring; especially when the first rains of the season fell. How he had loved and on occasion had dragged Aragorn out in the rain to dance and jump around. He had loved when the first blossom bloomed on the trees and how the earth itself came back to live after a hard winter.

Walking through the gardens on the first spring day Aragorn could not help but reminisce about the past, his past. And wondering if he was ever going to see the blond elf again. After Legolas had sailed a little over three years ago, Aragorn's springs had been dark as dark as nearly all of his seasons but now the haze seemed to lift, why Aragorn only had the faintest clue.

It had to do with his son, the fact that Eldarion simply prospered in the care of the elves. The child loved to play with people his age and loved to listen to stories in the Hall of Fire. Aragorn regretted that he did not have enough time to do play with his son but he was glad for Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan who gladly took him underneath their wing before they left for the West.

"Morning, young one." Glorfindel's voice greeted him as the king passed underneath the tree the golden elf was sitting in. Aragorn blinked into the strong sunlight and shot a grin up to the seneschal. Only Glorfindel would still call him young one these days. "Is everything well?" The question startled Aragorn and the man took a moment to think before he replied. "It is spring."

"Yes, I am aware, your point?"

"Legolas loved the spring."

"Oh." The silence that followed made Aragorn slowly become aware of the pain before he looked back up to see Glorfindel extended his hand to him. Giving the general a questioning look Aragorn accepted and was soon hauled onto the thick branch the elf was sitting on. It took Aragorn a moment to find his balance before he settled into a comfortable position to watch the passing of the sun as Glorfindel was doing.

"Glorfindel, why do you never ask me to take another one as my partner? My council had on occasion demanded I take a new queen after Arwen has died." Aragorn was not quite sure if he wanted the answer when Glorfindel looked down and directly into his eyes, searching for some kind of emotion which Aragorn could not identify. "Because it goes against my belief and the belief of many of the elves for us to expect you to take another one as your mate after Legolas. We raised you as an elf to choice somebody who you can trust your heart to and remain with that person throughout your life. You have had Arwen as your bride but Legolas was your heart's choice, I know better then to come between such a bond, Aragorn."

"Do you think my council is wrong then?" Aragorn had wanted to discuss this many times but had never found the courage to ask. "No, I think they do not understand the binding of the souls an elvish binding can bring. Is it not common for a man to marry one woman and have a lover or several lovers on the side?" After seeing Aragorn nod, Glorfindel continued. "I know the pain will never diminish when one's soul is ripped apart when the elf he bonded with dies or sets sail, especially if you cannot follow yet. It would go against my nature and against yours for me to demand for you to take a new wife just to please your people as it is my belief you shall never fall in love again for as long as you live."

"You mean I shall die alone, without a mate by my side." Aragorn's breathing hitched in his throat, the very idea frightened him. "I would not know. The Valar will surprise you, Estel. You have never been a normal man, why should you die a normal death?" Glorfindel smiled at him before he looked down and continued. "But Alas, I shall not be here to see that day. Long before that time I shall sail to the west myself. To find peace and make sure everything is well with Elrond and Celebrian."

As Aragorn was still thinking over the elf's words, Glorfindel reached down to gather up a small bundle which came racing past, calling. "Ada, Ada!" He presented the panting boy to Aragorn who smiled and told his son good morning and to sit with Glorfindel, for the elf's balance was much better then his own.

"Ada! I have a very important question." The boy declared and Aragorn's eyebrows shot up as he asked. "And what would that be, ion nin?" He shared a look with Glorfindel before the boy said. "Where do children come from?"

Glorfindel reached out just in time to catch Aragorn as the man lost his balance and nearly toppled out head first out of the tree. "Yes, thank you, Glorfindel. I belief you are quite to young to ask such a question, Eldarion. Where have you gotten that idea, son?" Aragorn tried to be stern at the while trying to keep his balance and scowling at Glorfindel who grinned at him.

"Some of the elven children were discussing it; they thought men were born from cattle. They asked me and I did not know what to tell them." At that point the child looked back as Glorfindel shook with laugher, tears running freely down his cheeks. The elf's strong arms encircled the boy entrusted to him in a hug as Glorfindel bent close to whisper. "Never lose your humour, Eldarion, no matter how hard life gets."

"It was the truth, Glorfindel, I swear." Eldarion cried out, causing the elf to laugh even harder. "I would not know where they would have gotten the idea that men were ever born from cattle. They should know they were born from their mother's womb as are the elves." Aragorn softly muttered and the boy screamed with delight, causing some of the early morning birds to fly away to safer trees.

The man had gone very pale as he realized Eldarion had overheard him. "Well, you see son, when a boy and girl love each other very much they can, oh how do you say this, sleep together but it is not like regular sleeping, but I shall explain that some other time, and when they are lucky, they will be blessed with child and there you are." Aragorn had throughout the whole speech he was given looked down at the ground beneath their dangling feet.

"Oh, by the Valar, tell the child properly, will you?" Glorfindel said as Aragorn's flushed face rose to meet his own. "Eldarion, the truth is to have a child one must have sex. This will in most cases create a bond for life, such a bond is sacred to the elves and cannot be broken unless one of them dies but even then they will never remarry. For that is what an elvish wedding is, to bind while having sex. A female and a male can indeed be blessed with a child, but only if they desire so then the Valar will bless them. This is a great gift as is this bond and it should not be taken lightly, nor is it a decision made lightly to have sex or to bed somebody. You must only do so when you are in love and wish to marry him of her. I know you are much like your father and if you have his sense I know you shall wait for that is what he has done with Legolas."

"But how are children made then?" Eldarion asked and Glorfindel looked down to say. "We shall explain that some other time. Use this newfound knowledge well, Eldarion, as I put my trust in you. Now be off and go and tell the elves that they were wrong." With those words the elf put the boy back on the ground where with a quick wave goodbye Eldarion rushed off.

"Thank you, Glorfindel." Aragorn softly said, knowing the strong elves ears would hear him. "You are welcome, Estel. Do never shun the truth from him, for is you do so with a small things he will learn to do so as well. You are an honourable man and the life you have led and will lead is good and you should not lie to your son about this. Now be off and allow me to rest is peace."

When Aragorn was on the ground and walking away he softly thought. _"Thank you once again, Glorfindel." _He smiled when the elf's mind brushed his own and he received. _"I love you, Estel, may you be in Middle Earth or somewhere else, I care not. Remember Legolas and your patients and trust in him shall be rewarded one day, just have faith." _And when Aragorn walked away from the tree that was what he had, faith.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	9. Arwen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter is Eldarion learning things about Arwen. They are still in Rivendell. _These are flashbacks. _Let's begin. **

"Ada?" Eldarion asked softly as he shook his father. Aragorn was lying on his stomach and the man breathed in deeply while he turned to his son. "Yes, Eldarion?" He asked softly, blinking away sleep and casting a glance at the still dark sky outside. "Can you tell me a story?" The boy asked, shuffling so he was lying in his father's arms, head resting against the king's chest.

"About what then?" Aragorn asked, working around a yawn. "About nana." Aragorn smiled as he spoke. "About my memories about her, you mean." As the boy nodded Aragorn took a moment to think about a good story to tell his only son. "I shall tell you about the first moment she knew she carried you." As the boy nodded again Aragorn allowed himself to sink into his memories.

_Arwen hurried across the courtyard and back into the palace. Her white skirts were trailing beside her as she went in search of her husband to tell him some news. It gladdened her heart to learn she could grant her beloved his greatest wish, well perhaps not his greatest but one he desired very well since he married her. Yet it saddened her to know her time with her lord was coming to an end, but she was glad for the time appointed to them both. _

_Her mind raced back and forth with all the things she still needed to do. She had to send word to her family in Rivendell and ask them to come. They still had to announce it to their people, but for now it was important she did not get ahead of herself. _

_She took a moment outside the council chamber to collect her thoughts and herself before she announced her presence with a soft knock on the door before she stepped inside. The two men inside looked up at her and she could see a surprised look flitter across Aragorn's face. Faramir bowed briefly to her and she send him a smile before she spoke. "I request a word with my husband." _

_She knew Aragorn respected her to much and knew her too well to tell her no. It was one of the reasons why she loved him so, even if the same love was not returned to her. He was a man who put others before him, including her and it had taken her a long time to help him regain the broken pieces of his heart. A heart that was soon to be shattered once again. _

_Yet out of respect for him she must let him know and allow him to move on to the one he truly loved, for she knew he still walked those shores, unlike most of the firstborn. "I will leave you then." Faramir spoke quickly as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _

_Aragorn moved forward and took her hand in his. He did not gave way to a lot of affection for she knew he could not bring himself to do so, but it was always done with the greatest care and at the moment she felt tears well up within her eyes. She could not allow them to fall however for it would spoil the moment. "Undomiel, is everything alright? You need not cry for I am not mad at you. It is the right of the wife of the king to come into a meeting and demand something of the king." _

_How bitter his voice sounded she thought. He could not bring himself even now, three years into this marriage to say the words my wife. She smiled up at him through her tears and memorized his face, the tender expression on his handsome features yet there was not love in his eyes, merely respect of her and a love one might have for a sister or so._

_For a moment she hated herself for being his bride, for making him turn away from his true beloved. Then she realized with a start her task as she saw the curious expression on his face as she smiled at him and answered. "You will never guess the news I have received today…" She paused to give him a gentle nudge in the shoulder and she watched as a small grin appeared on his rugged features. _

"_You would like me to guess? The lady demands of the king to take a guess? Very well, one of your dogs is ready to breed? No, you have been chosen as the most beautiful queen in the whole of middle earth? You have acquired a new skill in your long life? I know not, Arwen, can you not simply tell me?" His tone took on one of tiredness and she could not help but resent it for a moment. _

_She gave him another smile as she repeated the words in her head and how his excitement must show and how he would finally utter the words to her she so longed to hear, even if it was just one time. "I am proud to announce I am pregnant with your child, my lord." She watched as he seemed to utter words but then swallowed them as shock registered the words in his mind. _

"_Pregnant?" He stuttered, his keen gaze seeking out her eyes. She was left shaking by the whirlwind of emotion she saw appear in them. Too much to name as she nodded at him, trying to beam her happiness through at him. "Yes, Aragorn, Estel, you shall soon have a child to dote upon." _

"_A child?" It was endearing to see the proud and well spoken man at a loss for words. In a moment he gathered himself as he fixed her with a gentle yet questioning gaze. She knew what it meant as she felt him place a hand upon her belly, reassuring himself of the truth. She allowed the moment to linger before she stepped back and said. "Everything is well. The healers assured it. I shall take excellent care of myself, Estel. You need not worry. I shall leave you to your affairs then, meleth nin, take care." _

_She turned when with a soft gasp she turned back to find Aragorn regarding her with a sad expression before she rushed back to him to gather him up in her arms. His own came around her to gather her close to his chest as he took shaking breaths to try and steady himself. "I thank you, Undomiel, for giving this gift to me. I love you, more then you will know." She closed her eyes as she could hear the well layered pain within those last words as she allowed his arms to help her strengthen herself for what was to come. _

Aragorn took a shaky breath as Eldarion asked, regarding him with a curious expression. "Did nana know she was going to die?" The man cast his gaze down before he nodded and answered. "It is my believe she did. It would explain certain actions she took. But more then that I shall never know I am afraid."

"Can you tell me more about nana?" The boy shifted quickly as Aragorn gave a small smile and nodded, eager to return to the story. "I shall tell you of the first time I knew you were truly there."

_Aragorn sighed in annoyance as he stared once more at the mount of paperwork heaped on his desk. It was well past sunset and he longed for a bath and then a quite hour in which he could read before turning in for the day. But it was not to be so; all he could see in the darkness ahead of him was how he would deal with his paperwork before him. _

_A soft knock on the door interrupted him. "Enter." He called out and the door opened to admit Arwen. The dark-haired queen smiled at him while she rested a hand on her slightly swollen belly. He smiled at her as well as he pushed back his chair to give her a place to sit. She shook her head as she came to his chair and stopped by his side. "You seem to have a lot of paperwork to do, meleth nin. I am sorry to have disturbed you." _

"_No need to be sorry, Arwen. Is everything well?" He asked the question automatically as he saw a weary expression appear on her features. She seemed tired but after a moment she seemed to positively beam at him as she said. "Ada has send word. He is coming within the next month together with Elladan and Elrohir. Is it not great news? He sends his regards to you as well." _

_He nodded absentminded while his mind drifted over the letters he had written to his friends, telling them about the happy news. He had lingered hard on the letter to Legolas, afraid of what the elf would do when he heard the news. He would of course wish them well and would await their invitation when the child was born. _

"_Is everything well, Estel?" Her question was soft and for a moment Aragorn was tired of their marriage. He wanted to shout at her that he was not happy and that he wished to be with somebody else. He wanted to tell her he did not want this child for it would mean the last link to Legolas was finally gone. The last shred of freedom would be gone. _

"You did not want me, Ada?" Eldarion asked softly. Aragorn gathered the boy closer and said. "No, Eldarion. I did want you. But I was weary at that time and I am furthermore blessed because you have appeared in my life. Now let me continue the story."

_Instead he put on a smile and answered. "No, everything is well. How are you, my darling elf?" He watched as she smiled at him and sank down in his lap. He noticed with a healer's gaze the dark circled underneath her eyes. His hand drifted down to her back and he gently started rubbing, smiling gently when she relaxed against his chest. "You seem tired, Arwen. Are you worried about something?" _

_She tried to smile again but failed miserably and answered. "When is the child supposed to start moving? I know you have told me but I seem to have forgotten it." He frowned at her before he answered. "Has the healer been sharing stories again? I will assure you everything is well if you will allow me. The child can move anytime now. But usually when the mother is relaxed and you seem anything but relaxed, my dear. Go lie down and sleep. I am sure you will feel better in the morning." _

_She gave a tired nod and slowly got to her feet. "I will leave you to your work then, Estel. Please do not be too long, my husband." She gave another smile as she walked out of the room; it seemed her worried had been eased for a moment. Aragorn stared at the paperwork lying before him with a frown before he started working again. _

_It was hours later when he finally slipped into his bedroom and beside Arwen in the bed. She turned to him for a moment until he whispered it was him and she drifted off again. He closed his eyes briefly before snapping them back open and staring at her. She was lying partly on her side as she was facing him. Her eyes were closed and her posture was relaxed in sleep. He could see the thin nightgown she was wearing was clinging to the gentle curve of her stomach. He lamented being the cause of her death if he passed himself. She should have heeded his advice and stayed with the elves. _

_He reached out with his hand to place it upon her enlarged stomach. She had offered in the past to guide him but he had refused, now to see her so relaxed in sleep, it was a moment he could not deny himself. When she stirred underneath his touch his eyes fled upwards and settled on her face, instead she breathed in deeply and relaxed again. _

_His eyes shot down when he felt a timid kick against his hand. He frowned again before moving his hand until another kick came. Then a smile spread across his face as tears gathered in his eyes at the range of emotions he felt. He bent over and kissed the surface where his child grew. "Mea govannen, hen nin (well met, my child)" He whispered before shuffling closer to Arwen and finally drifting off. _

"Then you were happy with me?" Eldarion whispered. "Of course, what makes you say such things?" Aragorn whispered back as he turned to look at his son. "I was not sure because you seem to love this Legolas more then you did nana." The boy stated sadly.

"I do love Legolas more then I do nana, but this has nothing to do with you, ion nin." Aragorn gathered Eldarion in his arms to give him a hug. "Then all three of us are lucky to have you to love us." Eldarion smiled as Aragorn only nodded proudly at the boy which was his son.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	10. Legolas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is a similar chapter only then with memories of Legolas and Aragorn. _These are flashbacks. _Let's begin. **

"Ada?" Eldarion asked when he was sitting at the table and watching his father scribbling things on a note. Now and then looking up from his work to check something. "Yes, Eldarion?" Aragorn looked up at him. "Do you remember what you told me about Nana? Can you tell me about Legolas as well? I mean how was he when he came to Gondor for the first time?" The boy shuffled his feet as Aragorn pushed his chair back and smiled at him.

"Yes, of course I will." Aragorn got up and sat down next to Eldarion. "So let me think. It was the first year I ruled as a king after the War. We had been busy rebuilding Gondor and Legolas had just led some of his fellow elves down to Ithilien at my request to heal the woods. He came to visit me and a rain storm came upon us when we were all alone…"

_Aragorn gave a groan when he looked out the window at the pouring rain. He shivered at even the thought of having to go out in that rain. He wondered briefly if he should tell his guards to come inside but after a while he dismissed the idea, you never knew what could happen. He walked to his roaring fire to sit in front of it and warm his hands. _

_He was told spring rains much like these were normal in Gondor. He had come upon them himself when he was still a ranger, not so long ago. He was lost in his thoughts when a knock sounded. "Enter." He called out, expecting Arwen to enter. _

_He fought a blush when Legolas entered. The elven prince had arrived yesterday and Aragorn found himself going wherever Legolas was not, in fear of running into the elf. "It is raining outside." The soft voice of his beloved came and Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I see it." _

"_Come outside with me?" The question was soft and for a moment Aragorn knew the pain which came from this meeting with the ethereal being. "Now, in this rain?" Aragorn asked baffled as Legolas walked further inside. The elf nodded eagerly. "You must have lost it." Aragorn muttered. _

"_Is the high and mighty king of Gondor afraid to dance outside in the rain, in the middle of the night, with a much loved elven prince?" Legolas lowered himself near the fire. "Ask the maidens, I am sure they shall love it." Aragorn answered bitterly. He knew it was mean and when Legolas let out a small gasp of pain Aragorn turned his head to see the darkening of pale blue eyes. "I do not want any of the maidens, but I shall leave you then." _

"_No, please stay. I am sorry; I should not have spoken so. I will gladly go out with you in this accused rain. If it pleases you, mele…Mellon nin." Aragorn reached out to grasp the hand of Legolas and the elf placed his own on top of it. "I know. You are hurting much as I. But come now; let us go out in the rain." _

_Legolas gave him a half hearty smile and Aragorn wanted to press his lips against those of the elf. They rose together and while Legolas walked out. Aragorn took a moment to grab his coat before he rushed after the elven prince. _

_Together they slipped out easily and while Legolas immediately jumped into the rain, Aragorn waited, hesitating slightly to go out into the rain. Legolas was soaking wet within moments and Aragorn had to bite the inside of his cheek to cry out. The next moment he felt a slight tug and Legolas pulled him out into the open._

"_No hiding, Estel." The elf laughed at him. Aragorn found a smile living up his own face as well. He watched as Legolas leaped up in the air and threw up his arms to catch more rain. Aragorn realized with a pang how much he wanted Legolas. He shook his own wet hair out of his eyes until he felt an arm around his waist as Legolas led him in a dance. _

_He smiled at the elf as he saw the happy expression on Legolas' fair face. The elf spun him around in a wide circle before he stopped as a nearby sound made him startle. He realized quickly it was thunder as he looked as a hand grabbed his and Legolas pulled him along towards the stables. _

_The smell of horses made Aragorn homesick for the countries of the wild. Where he could linger with his chosen one by his side but as he stared at the elf, he realized Legolas had the same ideas. The elf seemed to be sad as he turned away and answered. "Best not to think about these things." _

_Aragorn walked forward to slip his arms around the elf's waist and pressed his face against the firm back. "I do not wish this life. Let us get a horse and leave. We can be far away by the time they find us…" _

_The elf turned in his arms and said, slightly shocked. "You are the king, Aragorn, you cannot leave. Even not to be with me. Besides you have Arwen." Aragorn looked at him while he answered. "I do not want Arwen. I want you; have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." _

"_Your people demanded a queen and you have given them one. Now you need an heir. You cannot abandon Arwen now you have married her." Legolas took his hand. "I shall stay true to my vows, even if it means leaving my heart with you." Aragorn could not help as tears overcame him. _

"_I shall take good care of it, Estel. You need not worry. As I know you shall take excellent care of mine." Legolas smiled through his own tears. The horses whinnied softly around them but Aragorn did not care. "Arwen knows my heart does not belong to her, but why she does not let me go? I know not." Aragorn eventually sighed. _

"_She loves you and knows what you need to make your kingdom thrive. Estel, when your son is old enough to take over the throne and your love is still strong for me and Arwen allows you to go, then we shall be together. But for now it is too soon. Then you shall be mine." Legolas looked at him. _

"_I shall wait that long, beloved; this is a new vow I shall take today." Aragorn took out his dagger and holding it in front of his hand he continued. "I, who have shared blood with you, shall take the vow that I shall return to you and bind with you, no matter what it may cost me, Legolas Thranduilion." With those words he cut in his palm, tracing a thin line across his hand. _

_Legolas took the dagger from him and did the same, saying. "And I shall return to you, wherever you may be or wherever you may go, I shall follow and I will hold you true to this vow, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." They clasped palms and at the same moment thunder struck and lid up the area. _

"Do you think Legolas will come for you?" Eldarion asked, watching as his father shook ever so gently and touched the scar on the inside of his palm. "No, Legolas cannot return. He has set sail and I can only return to him if it is deemed possible by the Valar."

"But Ada, surely you must have been blessed by them for else they would not take him away from you." Eldarion wondered if he words made any sense. "And cursed for it, Eldarion. Your father has paid a heavy price to be a king, losing his soul mate." A soft voice sounded from the door opening. Elrohir walked inside as he smiled at them sitting together.

"Ro, what are you talking about?" Aragorn asked softly. "Your vow. Legolas shall return to you in good time, gwador nin. Worry not." Elrohir sat down next to Eldarion who climbed in his father's lap. "I do not believe it, Legolas shall not return to me. He is beyond my reach. He is in Valinor. No mortal can come there and come back." Aragorn nearly snarled.

"One of your ancestors has done so." Elrohir patiently explained. "Yes, but he could not come back. I cannot abandon Eldarion until my kingdom is secure and he is old enough to continue in my name. This shall not be until at least 60 years." Aragorn deflated with a soft groan.

"And what if I say Legolas did not sail willingly and was perhaps given a change to return to you, would it be to your desire?" Elrohir smiled as he watched as Aragorn blinked at him before the man answered. "Would it be to my desire? Of course. I have not desired anything else since all these long years." The man smiled at the words.

"I am glad then. Although I do not know how this would happen without aid of the Valar." Elrohir whispered sadly. "Will you marry Legolas then, if he returns?" Eldarion had watched the exchange between them and now asked the most obvious question to him. "Of course, ion nin. No matter what my people shall say."

"But what if it means that you have to give up your throne?" Eldarion appeared sad for a moment as he pondered this question. "Then it would be so, my son. But you still would be heir to my kingdom, so worry not; Gondor has long defended itself without a king. I do not see why it would need one now." At the last statement all three fell silent while Aragorn's thought immediately turned to Legolas and the hope for a brighter future.

**Okay so as you can see I am thinking about bringing Legolas back to Middle Earth and back to Aragorn. But I don't have a clue how. Tell me if you want Legolas to return to Aragorn soon or and if you have an idea how. Review of course. **


	11. Wounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this is a chapter where about nearly 10 years have gone by since the last chapter. Shift from Aragorn's point of view to other people. _This is Aragorn's point of view. _ So let's begin. **

"Seize him!" Faramir shouted as he pointed to the man rushing away from the courtyard before the steward sunk down upon his knees close to Aragorn to draw the wounded man into his lap. "Hush, Aragorn. You will be fine."

The king's silver eyes peered back up into his own trustingly. "He missed, did he not?" The man drew in a shaky breath as he asked this. "Yes, he did. You were lucky you turned when he shot the arrow. I am afraid he did not miss your lung however. You are severely wounded and very lucky to be alive." Faramir had to fight his own tears.

"I think I am going to join Legolas now." Aragorn's voice was a hoarse whisper as Faramir said. "No, Aragorn. Do not give in. I will send word to your brothers. They are near in Eryn Lasgalen, they can be here tomorrow. Your son needs you. You cannot go to sleep now." The man gave him a last smile as he nodded. "I will try."

_He watched through a darkening haze as Faramir nodded before shouting orders. He longed for nothing more then to close his eyes and give in to the weariness. He fought against the burning in his chest, feeling the arrow shift every time he did. "Father!" A voice called out and Aragorn smiled as he was pressed into another pair of arms and Eldarion appeared above him. _

"_Now I can really release my hold upon this world. If I can only say goodbye to Eldarion." The thought flickered across his mind as he looked back at Eldarion and softly said. "Ion nin, please be a good ruler. I do not think I can hold on much longer. I think I am going to join Legolas, for this pain is too much for me to bear. Call me back when I am healed." _

_Water splashed on his cheeks as Eldarion nodded and softly said in the elvish tongue. "I will do so, Ada. I know where to look for you. I trust in Legolas to keep your soul safe while we try to save your body. Rest now." With those blessed words Aragorn allowed his hold to slip away from the light and drowned into the darkness. _

"Why did you allow him to go? He needs to stay awake for else all hope shall be lost!" Faramir demanded of the young prince. "For his wounds are too severe for him to remain awake. He will be safe. Send word to my uncle for every moment we delay will bring him closer to his death." The 12 year old boy took on a note of responsibility that Faramir had seldom heard.

The guards stopped in their tracks as the they heard the steward's startled answer. "Obey prince Eldarion and send word to Ithilien to lords Elladan and Elrohir. Go now!" Faramir looked back at Eldarion and asked. "Did you not think by him remaining awake he would have stood a far better change then when you allowed him to slip into this darkness?"

"He would have been unconscious soon enough, Faramir. Why would we not allow him to give in before he hurts too much? If his mind if comforted by the presence of Legolas then so be it. Who are we to stop him? Can you help me carry him inside?" Eldarion sounded wise beyond his years even as tears streamed down his face. Faramir nodded and together they slowly carried Aragorn inside.

_Aragorn looked around at the unfamiliar lands he found himself in. He found he could no longer feel his body and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around in search of a familiar face until a voice called. "Strider? What are you doing here?"_

_He turned to find himself looking upon Frodo's face. The hobbit had some colour in his cheeks as he smiled before running towards Aragorn. The man dropped to his knees to embrace Frodo. "I am glad to see you finally at peace, my friend." Aragorn pulled away smiling. "But you should not be here. Legolas has said you were still king of Gondor. What has happened?" _

"_There was an assignation attempt on me and an arrow pierced my lung. I can no longer feel my body and I am afraid my conscious has fled to the one I desired. I do not know how to get back, Frodo, or to go forward." The man bowed his head. The hobbit tugged on his hand and answered. "I think I should take you to the one you came to see then. If the Valar have brought you here then there should be a reason for it." _

"_Aragorn?" Another voice called out as Gandalf hurried towards them. The Maia was still dressed in white but his robes were much purer and whiter it seemed. The former wizard dropped to his knees in front of the man and asked in a hurried voice. "Why are you here, Elessar?" _

"_I do not know. There was…" Aragorn began as Gandalf cut him off. "Yes, an arrow pieced your lung. I know. But you should not be here. You should… To be honest I know not where you should be since your consciousness if obviously wandering. But it is well you are here now." _

"_Will you take me to see Legolas? I know not how long I have." Aragorn grasped Gandalf's hands as the wizard steadied him. The man swallowed thickly as he felt a burning taking over his body. "Yes, if it is your wish." Gandalf placed a hand against Aragorn's brow as sweat broke out over the man's body. "You do not have much time." The wizard murmured and helped Aragorn up. _

Aragorn was tossing and turning on the bed as his fever only rose as the day advanced. Eldarion never left his side as Eowyn also sank down by the king's side, handling a soft cloth to try to keep Aragorn cool. "How could this have happened? Who would do such a thing? To try and murder the king of Gondor." She cried out softly.

"They caught him, Eowyn and there shall be a trail as soon as father is well again." Eldarion stated confidently as his voice began to falter. "Aragorn is very ill. I hope Elladan and Elrohir shall be here soon. They know more of healing then we do." Eowyn ran a hand through Aragorn's dark hair.

"Please come back, father. I cannot rule yet, I am not ready." Eldarion once more unwrapped Aragorn's bandage to dress it again but within minutes blood soaked through.

_Aragorn leaned heavily upon Gandalf as he asked. "Please help me. Give me the strength to continue. All I wish is to see Legolas, nothing more." Gandalf stopped as he looked at Aragorn. "It may come at a heavy price, Aragorn. But very well I shall do so." Gandalf spoke words in a languish Aragorn did not understand and the man felt his strength returning. _

_It seemed to take hours until they came upon a clearing near the ocean. Aragorn rushed forward until he once more felt the burning sensation in his chest and he stumbled. He blinked to rid his eyes of the dark spots and prayed. "Please, just allow me more time. I just wish to see and to hold him, nothing more." _

"_Then just look up, my beloved, if you still have the strength." The voice he had longed to hear for ears reached his eyes and Aragorn wept. Not for the growing pain in his chest but for the feeling like his heart was ready to burst. He crawled up on his hands and knees and crawled to the person standing a few meters away. _

_Legolas caught him about halfway and drew him close. Inhaling the wood elf's unique scent Aragorn placed an arm around his beloved's shoulders. Aragorn felt the world darkening again and he held on tighter. "Soon it will be time for me to return. I can feel the pain beginning to come again. I wish I could stay…." _

"_It would be wishing for death, Estel." Legolas softly said. "But it means I can be with you." Aragorn softly cried his voice suddenly hoarse. "It is not decided, Aragorn. You may enter the void, like all men are likely to do." Legolas appeared sad as the elf pressed a soft kiss to Aragorn's lips. _

_Fire seemed to spread across his body as Legolas seemed to diminish and he could hear the elf saying. "Time to return. But you know where I dwell now so find me there. I love you." The next moment Aragorn could only whisper. "Goodbye, Legolas. My love goes with you." _

_He felt like he was drowning. But his body was alight with fire. It seemed to consume him and all he could do was scream…._

Eldarion startled badly when Aragorn cried out. He rose and rushed to his father's bedside as the king tossed and turned, throwing the blankets off himself. But his uncles beat him to it. "Drench this blanket in cold water. Hurry for he is burning up." Elrohir trust the blanket into Faramir's hands before turning back towards Aragorn.

Elladan was already trying to keep the man's body temperature down and to try and stop the bleeding. Aragorn's eyes fluttered open and Eldarion gave a relieved cry. "Father!" It was short lived when the king's eyes fearfully shot to his two brothers as he choked out. "I …cannot… breathe…"

His breathing came in short gasps as Elrohir grasped his hand while Elladan helped Aragorn in a sitting position as the man started to cough. "Eldarion, get me a bowl." Blood streamed down Aragorn's chin as the man coughed desperately, trying to clear his lungs of the unwanted liquid.

Aragorn kept his eyes fixed on the sheets that were swiftly turning red as Elrohir slipped behind him, pressing against his back. "Do not stop, Estel. I know it hurts but it has to come out or else you will not be able to breath." Elladan encouraged as Faramir and Eldarion both returned at the same time with the items.

Eldarion gasped as he saw the blood flow freely from both the chest wound as his father's lips. "Will he be alright?" The boy asked softly as neither of the elves answered. Elladan held Aragorn upright as Elrohir whispered soft words in the man's ear while pressing against his back to ensure Aragorn did not fall backwards.

"Father..?" Eldarion asked, taking the blanket from Faramir to rush forward and sit beside the wounded man. Aragorn's eyes fixed upon the young boy's face as Eldarion took his hand. "Please fight, Ada. You have concurred Sauron, you can win this. You cannot go to Legolas just yet; please I cannot allow you to go. I need you so and you will have eternity with him. Please fight."

The boy fought back tears as his father's chest heaved with the strain. "Listen to your son, Estel, he is right." Elladan worked hard to bind the wound again as blood still dripped from Aragorn's chin but it has lessened much. Aragorn gave a few more coughs as Elrohir tugged the wet blanket around himself and Aragorn.

The man leaned back exhausted as the blood flow slowly stopped. He took some ragged breaths to fill his lungs again. "A long road to recovery lies ahead but I do not believe you will die." Elladan said as he took a clean edge of the sheets to wipe the man's mouth. Elrohir's arms encircled the man's waist to come and rest upon his chest.

"Rest. You have done well." Eldarion was still in tears as he released Aragorn's hand. The man merely brought it up to rest upon the boy's unruly hair. "Safe." Aragorn murmured sleepy as he ruffled the boy's hair slightly. "Thank you, father, for not yet giving in." His son softly answered.

Aragorn merely smiled a red toothed smile at Eldarion. "I shall go and tell the people you are not yet quite dead." Faramir announced, wishing to give the family some privacy. "Not yet quite?" Aragorn inquired, whispering the sentence. Faramir blushed before closing the door.

"Rest!" Elrohir ordered as Aragorn dropped his head back. The man gave a last tired smile before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber. His family keeping watch over him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send me some ideas. **


	12. Weary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

Aragorn rose stiffly and silently and tiptoed towards the door, suppressing a groan of pain. Almost there and he would have freedom. He opened the door, cinching as it creaked. He turned to close the door behind him when a voice called out. "And where do you think you are off to, Estel? I believe you are quite aware you are not yet allowed out of bed."

The man turned to find Elladan just crossing his arms over his chest as the man thought of a good responds. "I have to use the privy." He simply said. "There is one in your room, gwador." Elladan came closer as he placed hand upon Aragorn's chest. The man paled instantly and tried to pull away.

"You are in no condition to go running around now, Aragorn. Come on allow me to help you back to bed." Elladan took his elbow and Aragorn allowed the elf to help him back into his chamber. He groaned when he saw the bed. He stopped and turned back to his oldest brother. "Please, Dan, allow me to get up for a few hours. I grow weary with lying here. I wish to spend some time with Eldarion and surely it would bring my people hope to see me up on my feet again."

The elf frowned as he gestured for Aragorn to sit down. "I suppose I can allow you some private time with Eldarion but to go and see your people, you are not up for it, Aragorn. If you go out now, the next time your people will demand to see you again as does your council but you will be too weak to even attempt such a thing."

"I just wish to see my son that is all." The man softly protested. Elladan sighed as he helped Aragorn into a fresh shirt. The man wiped the sweat of his brow as Elladan crouched down to ask. "And what if I ask him to come here instead?" Aragorn tried to shake his head as Elladan asked. "Why do you think it is wise to leave this room, Estel?"

"I feel so trapped in it. Please allow me to go to Eldarion's room. I just wish to move around." Aragorn looked at his brother pleadingly and at last Elladan smiled. "Very well then. Let us be sure your guards do not see you leaving this room."

Aragorn could not help but smile as Elladan announced his defeat and he rose stiffly. He accepted the elf's help as they moved through the hallways towards his son's room. While Elladan knocked Aragorn pulled loose, he was determent to walk into his son's room on his own strength. As Elladan opened the door Aragorn slowly stepped inside, not wishing to show them how much it hurt to draw a breath.

"Atar!" Eldarion happy scream could surely be heard all over the citadel as the boy rushed over to Aragorn. Elrohir looked swiftly over at his twin as Eldarion made a rush for Aragorn before the elf quickly said. "Do not bump into him, Eldarion. Just be easy with him."

The boy slowed down as Aragorn opened his arms to accept his son. Eldarion's head came to about his shoulder and at the age of 10 the boy was already tall. A promise for the future. Eldarion wrapped his own arms around his father and gave Aragorn a gentle hug.

"I missed you, ion nin." The man bent down to kiss the top of Eldarion's head. "I am glad to see you are getting well, Ada." The boy buried his face in the king's shoulder. Aragorn tried his best to keep the pain from reflecting in his face. He barely noticed as his brothers finally pried the two of them apart and helped Aragorn to the bed to sit down.

"How are you, Eldarion?" Aragorn eventually panted, placing a hand upon his chest to stop the pain. "I am well, Ada and you? I am happy to see you can finally move around a little bit." The king only managed a quick laugh. "Yes, a little bit of the right word here." He tousled Eldarion's hair as the boy pulled away to fix it right away.

"Can I ask you a question, Ada?" Eldarion's face grew serious as Aragorn gave a tired nod. He realized Elrohir had settled behind him and he was contently leaning back against the elf. "What did you see when you asked to be released to join Legolas?"

The man closed his suddenly burning eyes and said in a rasp voice. "I did see Legolas. I saw all of our friends as they passed over the sea. Except Elrond. I did not see him. I saw Gandalf, Frodo and Legolas. I believe there were others as well but I could not see them." He opened his eyes again.

"And what about the landscape?" Eldarion asked eagerly. "I did not have eyes for the landscape, Eldarion. I only saw the people briefly before I was called back." Aragorn found himself still slightly panting. He remembered the scenes he had seen but to know if they were true, this he did not know.

"What else do you remember?" Elladan asked softly, joined them on the bed. "A feeling of pain. Like I was back inside my own body and I felt like I was drowning. But I do not remember anything else."

The man bowed his head as Elrohir softly asked. "You did not see our Naneth or Atar?" Aragorn looked back up to see the pain in the clear eyes of the elf behind him. "I believe they were safe and I was only shown with Gandalf's aid what I wished to see. There was peace there and no evil walked the lands." He took his brother's hand and Elrohir gave him a slow smile.

"We need to believe they are safe if one day we wish to sail as well. Atar was much wearied by the destruction of the ring then he wanted you to believe. It seemed Arwen's death pushed him over the edge. I have never seen Atar so angry or so weary. He has cried many a night for you and Arwen both when he thought we could not hear him." Elladan softly answered, turning away.

"I have regretted our parting. It seemed Elrond lost some of his wisdom when he accused me of having a relationship with Legolas when Arwen still lived. If Arwen had not died I would never have been with Legolas." The man stared down at his own lap.

"I would not know what Ada would have done had Arwen not died. But we will never know. He has sailed and when we shall see him again, I think he shall be greatly changed. I at least hope so." Elrohir offered. "But I always heard my grandfather was wise and he did not judge lightly. So why then did he do the things Ada has been saying?" Eldarion cut in, staring from one to another.

"For his beloved daughter had become mortal for a man who did not love her like she deserved and while he should have acted differently and he could have seen the signs from the beginning. Atar was very weary by that time and longed to sail to find peace from the wounds he had suffered in the long years that he lived." Elladan gently explained.

"But Ada said grandfather did not suffer any wounds, only Legolas did." Eldarion looked confused and Aragorn laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "There are other wounds that cannot be seen who we can suffer as well. These are the wounds of the soul and the mind. They are more dangerous for they cannot be seen and are often mistaken for weariness. Especially the elves suffer from it. It is why they sail to the West."

"And can Men suffer from these wounds as well?" The next question brought on such a wave of pain for Aragorn the man found his voice had deserted him. "Yes, they can. The Men on Numenor at the end of their long lived grew weary and would often return the gift by lying down to sleep. It is what makes them special." Elrohir explained.

"But Ada came so close to death now. If he is not meant to die how could this have happened?" Eldarion exclaimed. "For nothing is certain and the future is ours to decide. But Estel is safe and it is all that matters." Elladan gave his nephew a quick smile.

Aragorn gave Eldarion a tired smile as the boy helped his father to lie down on the bed. "Sleep Ada. I know you are weary as well. We will watch over you." As Aragorn's eyes drifted close the man realized how very blessed he was with all those people around him who cared and he smiled as he fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it. I had absolutely no idea what to write about so I need ideas badly. Please review. **


	13. A kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: No reviews, it makes me feel sad but oh well. This will be a humour chapter. Let's begin. **

Aragorn gave a big sigh as he once more rounded the citadel in search of Eldarion. The thirteen year old boy was nowhere to be found and Aragorn had great need of him. Tonight was a big feast and Eldarion needed to be present. It was nearing dusk and Aragorn still needed to bathe and get dressed as well as Eldarion.

"Who are you looking for, my lord?" Faramir's voice stopped Aragorn and the king turned with a fond smile at the steward. "To find Eldarion and you? Should you not be with Eowyn, getting ready?" Aragorn waited until Faramir caught up with him and together they continued down the hallway.

"I am actually looking for my daughter. She has disappeared. It seems like she has inherited her mother's ways. Elana is far too wise for her 10 years." Faramir smiled at Aragorn and the man gave a nod. "I remember Eldarion would not come near her when they were younger. I once caught him muttering something about dolls and girls. But I believe it was an age thing."

"Yes, Elana was the same. She could not stand him simply for being a boy. I do believe I spoiled her through. Eowyn says her young brother is not nearly as bad as Elana is. But then again, she is my first born." Aragorn nodded, still smiling. He sobered somewhat when he remembered the earlier years when Eowyn and Faramir had been heart broken when their first child did not survive. And now they had a beautiful young daughter and a son.

"I do wonder where she is." Faramir softly muttered until quick footsteps came their way. Soon the two children came into view, holding hands which were quickly led go off when they saw their parents. Aragorn shared an amused look with Faramir but both held their mouths shut until Aragorn said. "I am glad to finally have found you, Eldarion. Come we must get your dressed for the feast tonight."

The boy hesitated slightly and looked at Elana as Faramir said, drawing his daughter to him. "Come, my sweetheart. This goes the same for you. There will be another time to play. And besides you shall see Eldarion tonight so let us go. I fear your mother might have my head if I do not return soon." Elana nodded softly and with a last quick nod at Aragorn and Eldarion Faramir left with his daughter by his side, who cast a look back at Eldarion.

Aragorn rested a hand upon the boy's shoulder as he took a moment to draw a deep breath. His wound was nothing but a small cut now, but it still pained him on days like these. "I am so sorry, Ada. I have wearied you when you had to search for me. I am very sorry." Eldarion softly called out, giving his father a hand.

"It is alright, Eldarion. Elladan and Elrohir would simply say I need the exercise. Now let us go back to your room to get your dressed for the feast tonight. Would you care to tell me what that was about with Elana?" Aragorn saw to his surprise a blush appear on Eldarion's cheek and the boy murmured something soft

"She is becoming a beautiful young girl, do you not agree?" Aragorn continued lightly as the began to walk back towards the king's private chambers. "Ada!" Eldarion raised his voice slightly as he once more burned red and shook his head. "Girls are stupid and she is as well. I do not care how pretty she is." The boy finally declared.

Aragorn fought the urge to laugh as he opened the door to his chambers to lead the boy in. He could still remember the first time he ever fell in love. He had been a lot older then Eldarion however for in Rivendell there were no children as young as he was. He grimaced when he remembered his love had caused his destiny to change and for some reason it made him feel very sad but he forced those thoughts away as he focussed upon Eldarion. "Best to get ready, ion Nin." He eventually said as he went into his own bathing chambers to take a relaxing bath.

Feasts were given for the people so they had something to look forward to and rejoice for. For Aragorn knew it surely was not given for the king's pleasure, he quickly grew tired of these occasions. He smiled at the assembled crowd as he moved through them until he eventually stopped next to Eomer who had come to Gondor for some discussions with his councillors.

"I have only seen your son briefly. He looks like you more and more everyday." Eomer said as gave the people who passed by a curtsies nod. "Thank you. He is up to more of my tricks every day as well." Aragorn softly murmured in reply as he looked around in search of Eldarion once more.

"Well he is about the age where children usually start to defy their parents. But then again we are luckier then most parents for we can still command our children as their king." Eomer gave a snort of laughter as he said those words. "Perhaps but I do not like to command my child. And besides I only have one, so suppose I am luckier then you. You have four children." Aragorn turned to the shorter man beside him.

"Yes and a fifth on the way." Eomer spoke to his glass this time as Aragorn turned back more sharply. "Really? Well congratulations." The older king eventually offered as he raised his glass to toast with Eomer. "Depends on how you look upon these things. I dearly love my wife and children but I thought with our youngest at the fine age to sleep in his own bed, we would finally be able to spend some time alone together. But I should have known better."

"I believe spending time alone together is what gave you all your children, including the new one." Aragorn said wistfully. "Aye, sometimes I envy you, my friend…" Eomer looked at Aragorn for a moment to see if it was allowed to continue before he leaned closer and whispered. "At least when you love males, you do not get into these problems. But I love my wife and children so I have no complain."

Aragorn gave a gentle smile which did not reach his eyes and soon he found Eomer had quickly laid his hand upon the older man's shoulder before the young king continued. "I have known for quite some time, Aragorn, but I could never figure quite out who it was until Eowyn spoke to me. And not directly mind you, she said you had been so sad after Legolas had sailed and I simply put two and two together and came to that conclusion. You have been blessed to earn his love, Aragorn as he has been to have yours."

Aragorn only bowed his head as his heart clenched together at the sincere words spoken by the king of Rohan. He then said in a hoarse voice. "I thank you, Eomer, for you honest words. They mean much to me." Eomer only drank deeply from his glass as Aragorn recovered himself. "I will go in search of Eldarion for it is already the second time today I do not know where he is and I do not like it."

The king of Gondor took brisk steps towards the exit when Faramir stopped in to speak in a low voice. "I cannot seem to find Elana. It is not I do not trust them but well, I was thinking this afternoon…." Aragorn silenced him with one hand as the man said. "I know. That is why I am going in search of Eldarion myself. Remain here and I shall find them. Follow me"

With those words the king walked into the garden. He was once more reminded of his years in the wild when he stepped on nearly silent feet in the gardens through the bushes. He turned sharply when he heard soft giggles from the right and crept towards the sound. He softly stepped back to the path and walked towards the concealed garden, quite certain of who is was.

He rounded the corner and stood for a moment with his arms crossing, waiting for the children to see him. He raised an eyebrow when Eldarion deepened the kiss he was sharing with Elana; surely they were too young for this. He wondered how long it would be until they would see him.

Soon he felt Faramir stiffen beside him as the also former ranger came upon the sight. He elbowed the younger steward and Faramir shot him a look. Aragorn gave a headshake in the direction of the children and the next moment he made a soft sound in the back of his throat, knowing Elana would not hear him but Eldarion surely would.

He saw his son stiffen and break the kiss and embarrassment for Faramir welled up within him as he saw Elana moan softly and try to claim Eldarion again. The prince held her off before he turned with a red face towards his father. Elana turned as well but gave a startled gasp as she saw her father and king Elessar standing there and by her father's look she realized they had seen everything.

She burned bright red as Eldarion released her hand. Her father seemed to tremble with rage and she could see the king's eyes shone with compassion for her before they darkened as well as they looked upon Eldarion. "Elana, come." Faramir finally said tensely. "Father, I would like to remain…."

"Now, child!" The voice ran out again and Elana knew that when her father called her child she had done something wrong. She finally walked forward and while looking back at Eldarion one last time she smiled sadly and hoped he would be alright when his father was done with him. She also knew she had disappointed her own father greatly and it might be a long time before she was alone with Eldarion once more.

Aragorn waited until their footfall was gone until he walked past his son and with a small wave of his hand did he beckon for Eldarion to follow, which the boy did. Aragorn remained silent through out their walk until he at last reached a place where they would not be disturbed.

He faced the city and pretended not to notice how Eldarion fidgeted beside him. "Explain." Aragorn simply said, not turning towards Eldarion. "I wanted to do what all of the other boys have done, Ada. I thought…." Anger exploded in Aragorn and the man turned to his son in a rage fit of temper as he hissed in elvish.

"You thought? You were not thinking at all, Eldarion. Do you know what you have done? Not only bringing shame upon yourself or your elders but upon Elana as well. Do you even know what this means in the elvish world? You have been very foolish, young man. You do not even understand any of it." Aragorn deflated with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

Eldarion looked at his father with tears in his eyes as Aragorn drew him close and hugged the boy roughly to say. "You have the life of the men of Numenor, Eldarion. You will have twice the life span then Elana does. Do you think that by the time you are right for marriage, which might be 40 years from now that she will still be the girl you kissed today? She will be married herself. Aged with children already. You are not an ordinary man, ion nin and it is time you realized such."

"But what of the other boys?" The boy hiccupped. "Do not concern yourself with them. They are not princes but you are and my son and a half elf at that. In the elvish world this would mean intent to marry and you would lay claim as suitor. This is not innocence, Eldarion." Aragorn drew away gently.

"But surely you were not a virgin when you married Naneth, Ada?" Eldarion asked suddenly. "Actually I was. Within the laws of the elves when you have bedded someone you have been married to them. It is not about the ceremony, which is important of course but when you have sex with an elf, you bind with them." Aragorn took the boy's face in his hands and softly said. "I will forgive you for what you have done but think before you act next time, Eldarion. Especially with things like these. A love, no matter how small, is not to be trifled with."

Eldarion bowed his head and nodded while Aragorn continued. "What are you going to do now, ion nin?" Aragorn crouched down so he could look his child in the eye. "To apologize and tell her how I feel and that she should forgive me and that I do not ask for her love to be given to me." Aragorn nodded as he rose again and swung his arm around his son and said. "Then perhaps we should retire now for I think enough excitement has been going on for tonight and I am not really in the mood to go back to the feast. I would rather read in my room, if you would not mind accompany me."

When Eldarion smiled at him Aragorn smiled back and together father and son walked back to their chambers, having learned another lesson."

**Hope you liked it. So not as funny as I would have liked. Please review. **


	14. Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am a little sick so if this story comes out kind of weird, don't pay attention to it. A fight between Eldarion and Aragorn so it will be drama. Let's begin.**

"Father?" Eldarion asked as he stopped in the doorway to the king's study. At seeing Aragorn standing in front of the window, the prince stopped. A smile had crossed his father's lips as Aragorn only called out an absentminded greeting to allow the young male inside. "Come and look, son." King Elessar called out to his son.

As Eldarion joined his father he had to smile as well. Outside in the courtyard some of the guards were throwing snow balls at each other while they should have been on duty. "Should they not be standing guard?" Eldarion turned to his father as Aragorn grinned. "Yes, but there is no treat now and they will be happier now then if they stand still each day."

Eldarion did not answer and soon he felt Aragorn's hand upon his shoulder as the king said, returning to his seat. "What do you want?" He gestured for the prince to sit down as well which Eldarion did, sinking down in the cushioned seat with a grace resembling the elves.

"I was wondering since I shall be turning 15 this month, if you would consider me old enough to tell you full tale to me. Like you promised." Eldarion watched as Aragorn paled instantly. "I have told you the tale already, ion nin. I kept nothing back."

The boy leaned forward slightly and said in elvish. "Then tell me how such a proud man, such a proud king can love an elf prince? You had the love of the evenstar of the elves but you wanted somebody else. Was it not enough?"

He watched as Aragorn paled even more as the king asked in a choking voice. "Why are you asking me this, Eldarion?" Eldarion could see the pain his question had brought Aragorn but a sudden anger at the situation he had found himself in and the taunts by the other children made him say. "I ask this because you have not only condemned my mother but mine as well. Do you even know what our people are saying behind your back? What they are saying to me? They call you a coward and a murderer for you allowed your queen to die."

"And that gives you the right to call me this as well? To ask these questions of me? You are out of line, prince." Aragorn roared as he placed both hands upon his desk and stared at the prince before him. "And what are you going to do about it? Order me to my room, banish me from this realm. In case you have forgotten, king Elessar, I am the only one you have got left…." Eldarion had risen to his feet as well.

He saw the sad smile cross the other man's lips as Aragorn said. "I have been aware of that from the moment you were born and I have not forgotten. I have lived my life for you, Eldarion. Not for our people or for my friends but for you. So that you could have a change at a life with at least one parent. It cuts through my heart to know I have failed in your eyes."

With those words the king strode out of the room, leaving too quickly even for Eldarion's eyes to follow. The next moment quick footsteps hurried to the room and Eldarion's heart leaped in his chest as he hoped his father might be returning. But it was only Faramir.

The steward looked wind blown as he stuttered. "I heard shouting, where is Aragorn?" His keen gaze settled upon Eldarion as the prince quickly told the tale of their argument. Faramir's breathing hitched in his throat as the steward heard the words that had passed between father and son.

"That is a heavy blow to his heart. You should not have said those things." Faramir finally concluded. "He should not have kept these things from me!" Eldarion cut in angry. "Your father has not kept anything from you, Eldarion. He has been truthful with you from the very beginning, more so then even his own people. You do not know your father as he had been when Legolas was still around." Faramir's voice was firm and Eldarion found himself deflating.

"You mean Ada was different when Legolas was here?" Eldarion felt like he had made a grave mistake in judging his father so harshly. "Yes, your father became a lot, oh how do you say it, the light died in his eyes the moment Legolas sailed. I think in those first few months he wanted to throw himself off the nearest building. He could look so lost in thought at times when you were sleeping peacefully in his arms. He held on and it was because of you, Eldarion. It was for you that he held on. Sometimes that darkness is still near him but I know he still fight because of you."

"Because of me?" Eldarion asked tensely. Faramir smiled and said. "Yes, because of you. After those first few months he would always stay near you, like he was afraid you might disappear like the other people he had lost. He has lost much in those months. Every waking moment he would hold you in his arms, pretending to be strong until I found him one night weeping. He was heartbroken, Eldarion but he has come a long way since then. Do not hurt him now. You do not have the right."

"Then I have made a grave mistake. I allowed my mind to become poisoned by the words spoken by the other people. I… I have deliberately wounded Ada. I have tore at raw wounds without any regards for his feelings. Only my own were on my mind. I am not worthy to be his son and heir." Eldarion hid his face in his hands as he realized how his words must have affected Aragorn.

"You are worthy of being his son. He has assured you of that many times. Perhaps you need to assure him he is worthy of being your father, since you have tore at raw wounds. Wounds that will never completely heal." Faramir placed a hand upon Eldarion's shoulder to guide the young male out of the room.

Eldarion frowned as the door closed behind him before walking with lead in his shoes in search of Aragorn. He dragged his feet as he looked in room after room but he could not find the elder king. He eventually walked outside and into their private garden. He heard a soft voice singing, a voice he had not heard in a long while.

He walked towards it, slowly thinking of ways to apologize. He rounded the corner into the garden and found Aragorn standing there, singing softly to the trees. The intone of the song was remarkable sad and Eldarion felt his heart clench together. "Ada?" He called as Aragorn turned.

The next moment happened as in like a dream. Aragorn simply opened his arms and Eldarion rushed to his father as if he were a small child. When the king closed his son in his arms, pressing kisses against the forehead close to his lips he continued the song.

Eldarion wept bitterly as he realized the song was about the passing of the elves into the west and he remembered one of his first childhood memories. When his father had asked him, even before he could answer. "Will we survive, El?"

He looked up into the haunting grey eyes and answered. "Yes." When Aragorn looked at him with a questing on his lips Eldarion answered before he could think. "Yes, we will survive, Ada. I will answer you now as I could not do before, yes, we will survive."

When tears started to flow down the sunken cheeks Eldarion held his father, allowing the king to weep bitterly as the prince had done a moment again. "I love you, Ada. And this will not change because of what the people say. I am so sorry for what I have said to you but I do love you."

Aragorn only nodded until Eldarion began to weep as well as the king continued his song. Both of them holding onto one another, the only one the other had left.

**Hope you liked it. I need ideas, please post them, Review of course. **


	15. never forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

Aragorn walked through the many corridors until he came to his office. He took a moment to rest against the door before he opened it and stepped inside. He shook himself and stared at the warm fire burning merrily in the fireplace. Walking over he stopped in front of the fireplace and sank down upon his knees, staring into it.

He felt his hands begin to warm up but the fire could not melt the chills in his soul. He shivered when he could still clearly remember the fight he had with Eldarion. Through they had made up; Aragorn knew he had not forgotten the fight. The words that raced through his memory brought him such pain Aragorn knew it would take him a long time to recover.

He sniffled briefly and pulled out a handkerchief. He blew his nose and for a moment cursed the winter. He looked up when the door opened and Faramir popped his head in. "Is everything alright, Aragorn?" The young man asked concerned.

"Yes, I just have a small cold, which is all." Aragorn smiled friendly. He wished to be alone with his pain now but Faramir entered. As the steward sat down in a chair, Aragorn turned to him but managed to hide to sigh that passed his lips. "You seemed in need of some other company other then Eldarion." Faramir eventually answered, casting a quick look at Aragorn.

"I sat up with Eldarion until he slept after that I left. I cannot bear his company right now." Aragorn answered truthfully, pulling his knees up and resting his arms on them. "Is it because of what he has said?" Faramir asked carefully.

"Yes and no. I cannot forget what he has said to me and these words cut deep within me. But I cannot bear his company for every time I look at him I see Arwen and, I am once more reminded of his words." Aragorn stared into the fire and asked. "Why are you not with Eowyn and your own children now?"

"Because I saw my friend pass and I thought he would need me more then my wife and children." Faramir answered truthfully. "I am sure you friend does." Aragorn answered sadly. "You can speak to me about anything, Aragorn. I will just sit here and listen and not pass judgement."

"I cannot bear the thought of my own son condemning me. I have done nothing to him that would make him behave in such a manner. I have made my mistakes and paid for them." Aragorn stared into the fire as the pain became visible in his face. "Eldarion does not understand the sacrifices you made, neither do I." Faramir softly responded.

"But he seemed to understand, or so I thought until yesterday. Why did he not become angry at me sooner?" Aragorn cried out, looking at Faramir. "I do not know. Those are questions you need to ask him yourself." Faramir shuddered.

"But what if he does not wish to answer them?" Aragorn looked back into the fireplace and for a moment he sounded younger then Faramir. "Then you will know." Faramir said simply, reaching over to place a gentle hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.

"I always imagined my life different. I thought I would be married, one way or the other and if I had children I would be raising them with someone else, not alone and not failing at it." Aragorn blinked into the fire as Faramir slid out of the chair. "You have not failed, Aragorn. Get it out of your head and stop feeling sad for yourself. It does not work for a king."

The older man's eyes rose to meet Faramir's and Aragorn asked in a mocking voice. "You think I like this, steward? To feel this broken inside, to have my own son think I forfeited his life for a brief time of pleasure that makes my heart weep now?"

"No, Aragorn, you do not like it but you do not regret it either." Faramir answered boldly as Aragorn's eyes bore into his. "What do you mean?" The king asked in shock. "You have never regretted the choices you make. You say you do but deep down in your heart, you would not change them. For they cannot be changed by your will for you would loose Legolas or you would hurt Arwen and loose all the love from your foster family. Both of which you needed and need to survive." Faramir rested a hand upon the other man's cheek.

"But they will soon be utterly beyond my grasp." Aragorn averted his eyes until Faramir forced him to look back. "As you will pass utterly beyond Eldarion's grasp soon. But tell me, truthfully, from one friend to the other; did you ever regret the choice you made?"

Aragorn took a long moment until he finally answered. "No, I do not. I have never regretted the choice for I would do it all again, for just one small change with Legolas, just one small taste of happiness."

The king closed his burning eyes as the truth hit him. The truth he had known all along and had hid in his heart. "Those few months with him were the happiest in my whole life. I pull hope out of it each and every day. I do not know how long I can survive this darkness, Faramir. The only light in the darkness was Eldarion but since we have quarrelled, I cannot see that light anymore."

He felt the hushing voice as Faramir came closer to sit down next to him. "Eldarion said you wept yesterday all the while singing about the elves passing into the west. Who is passing into the West, Aragorn? Who is leaving you?" The steward dropped an arm around his shoulders in comfort.

"Glorfindel and Celeborn are setting sail next summer. I received the news yesterday after Eldarion and I fought." Aragorn did not give way to tears as he would have done but the pain began to overwhelm him. Slowly he released his breathing, allowing the pain to sink again.

"But you were not that close to them. I mean they are not your relatives." Faramir softly said. "Glorfindel raised me as well as Elrond did. If nothing, he was a good friend. And lord Celeborn, he was my grandfather, for a time. I love them, Faramir and it feels like you are losing your parents only I know that they still live but I shall never see them again."

"But your brothers remain?" Faramir asked. "Yes, but they are busy and I cannot ask for them to remain her until I die, It is not fair to them." Aragorn sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can forgive Eldarion for what he said to me for it was not his place to say these things. But I cannot forget what he has said to me or the fact that he knew but deliberately said those things anyway."

"But he is young; surely you cannot expect him to know these things." Faramir suggested softly. "He is young true, but he has the wisdom of the elves and if they know, so should he. He had known me for his whole life and he has known about this pain, so that is why I cannot forget."

"And you should not. But I am still sorry for what I said, Atar." Eldarion's voice came as the boy walked inside. "I still care deeply for you and it will not change our relationship because of what I said. I still love you and I always will." The boy took a wheezing breath.

Aragorn merely held out his other arm and Eldarion sank down beside him, burying his face into the king's side. Faramir looked at them with a fond smile and he would to the end of his days, never forget this sight.

**Hope you liked it. I need ideas badly and I need cheering up, so please review. **


	16. The greatest secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the reviewers who posted these ideas. There will be flashbacks about Aragorn's wedding day and his goodbye to Legolas. Let's begin. **

Aragorn moaned softly as he uncurled his arm from around Eldarion. The young prince immediately awoke and looked at Aragorn. "Is everything alright, Ada?" He asked softly.

Aragorn gave him a gently smile as the king spoke. "My body is not as young as it once was, ion nin. Now I cannot sleep on the floor like this again without feeling my body protest against every movement."

With a fluid motion Eldarion rose and extended his hand to Aragorn. Within a few moments Aragorn was hauled to his feet and together they proceeded to their bedrooms. The silence between them became painful as the minutes passed. Finally stopping in front of Aragorn's door, the king turned to say. "I wish to speak with you, Eldarion. I have a tale to tell you which hopefully will make you understand me more as well as the choices I made."

Meeting his son's confused gaze Aragorn then walked in. He held the door open even as he sat down near the fire in the chair, resting back against the cushions. Soon he felt the weight shift and Eldarion sat down beside him.

"Then tell you tale, Ada and be comforted." The young man said softly as Aragorn smiled and allowed his memories to take him.

_The day was bright as Aragorn looked around the people gathered to see the newly crowned king of Gondor. He felt the weight of the crown settle on his head as Gandalf spoke the words. "May they be blessed." He rose up and forced to smile at the wizard and the gathered crowd. _

_The song of his people passed his lips without a thought even as he was oblivious to the worried stares he received from his friends. He walked forward numbly until he found himself looking at Legolas. The elf merely gave him a smile as his eyes rimmed with tears. _

_He found himself thanking the elf, even as his thoughts burned and his heart seemed to be swallowed in darkness. _**"**I want you to be mine but it cannot be. Know my heart shall weep every time I see you and I pray that in time I shall be with you."

_But instead he merely thanked the elf. Thanking him for loving him and for being there with him throughout the dark times and hopefully to be there in the light times as well. He followed the elven line of vision to see Elrond waiting for him. _

_There was a silver banner in front of the elven lord and curiously Aragorn released Legolas to walk forward. He could feel a dark feeling settling in his limbs, this would be his undoing, he was sure of it. _

_He took the banner as Arwen's beautiful face became visible behind it. Swallowing hard, he forced a smile to his lips, knowing what she deserved. She smiled at him in an away it made his heart ache and the next moment she cast an uncertain look at Legolas. _

_Not following her gaze Aragorn could feel the cry of his soul mate. He knew his own soul echoed that cry as his people started cheering. He did what he thought he could never do and moved forward to capture Arwen's lips in a soaring kiss, spinning them both around as she threw her arms around him. _

_He buried his head in her hair, trembling with the intense pain of his soul. He did not respond when he felt a calm hand upon his back only when distressed cries reached his ears as he tried to move his limbs but found he could not. _

_Closing his eyes he allowed himself to sink into darkness. The next moment a gentle light reached him and he held on, recognizing the light as his father's overpowering strength. _

_He opened his eyes as a voice called for him and found himself sitting on the stone steps in front of the throne, head held up only by sheer willpower and Elrond's hands. The older elf was peering in his eyes and Aragorn broke away to look around the room. _

_He was alone with Elrond and Gandalf. Deafening cries were raised outside of the closed doors and Aragorn could hear Faramir's voice raising effortless above the crowd. Gandalf was leaning heavily on his staff as Elrond sat back on his heels, still keeping a firm hand upon Aragorn's shoulder. _

"_What happened?" Aragorn eventually forced out, meeting their gazes. _

"_Legolas collapsed and you started swaying the moment after. Arwen started crying out, she is in the care of her brothers now and I have taken you inside. But we were hoping that you might tell us?" Elrond said softly but in a firm tone. _

"_I do not know." He said softly, eyes cast down as he remembered the kiss he and Arwen had shared. _

"_What is the link between you and Legolas, Estel? I need to know." This time his father's voice was calm as he felt a hand underneath his chin to force his gaze up. _

"_I love him, Atar…" The words spilled from his lips and he could see the shock in Elrond's handsome features. _

_The elven lord reeled backwards as he cast a quick look with Gandalf before they both sank down on their knees before Aragorn. "Estel, did you bind with Legolas?" Elrond asked quickly. _

"_No, we chose not to because I was meant to marry Arwen." The man answered softly. He felt tears made their way across his cheeks as Elrond's gaze softened. _

"_Ai, Legolas will fade then." The aged wizard ran a hand through his white hair. Aragorn stood up, shock coursing through him. _

"_No, you must save him, Ada. Please for my survival and for Arwen's. I cannot live without him." Elrond placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder and pressed him back down. _

"_Do not worry, Estel. There is a way to keep Legolas from fading and that is by your binding with him." If Aragorn had thought the answer made things simpler, he had been wrong. _

"_Oh, it is that easy, huh? Simply because I bind with him, he will not fade. Have you forgotten I am supposed to marry Arwen today and make her mine in the ways of the elves, thus binding with her? And this will not kill Legolas!" He spat out. _

"_What do you want, Estel?" Aragorn was not aware that Elrond had joined him on the stone steps. Not until he felt his father's arm around his shoulders and blinked to focus his eyes upon the ancient elf. "By binding with Legolas, you will not only save his soul but yours as well and eventually Arwen and your kingdom. It is possible what we are proposing." _

"_Oh, really how then?" Aragorn asked weary, resting his head against the soft shoulder padding of Elrond's robe as he had done when he was a small child. _

"_By binding with Legolas and not with Arwen," Elrond's voice shook as he voiced those words. Aragorn raised his head slightly to see a tear making its way down Elrond's cheek but even so the elven lord smiled calmly. _

"_But if I bed Arwen, I will bind with her, would I not?" The man asked carefully, aware of the pain Elrond must be feeling now. _

"_There is a way for Arwen not to bind with you. But it depends entirely on her. Elves, like humans, can have several lovers without ever binding, although it is rare. If Arwen chooses not to bind with you, she is free to find a different partner through you will be married in the ways of Men." Gandalf softly explained._

"_But it does not sound fair to her. Why would she deny herself the comfort of a true binding?" Aragorn swallowed thickly as he asked. _

"_Out of love for you and Legolas, And also for herself, she will know your love for her is not true, well perhaps it is not the right word, but she will know you do not love her completely. The most important part of you will always belong to Legolas." Elrond said in a shaky whisper. _

"_Then I will leave it to Arwen if it is the only way to save Legolas." With those words Aragorn finally gave way to tears as Elrond held him, comforting him. _

Aragorn took a shaky breath as he saw Eldarion had watched him like a hawk all though the tale. "What eventually happened?" The young prince asked as Aragorn took another deep breath.

"That is a secret I have kept for years and which I will finally tell you. That evening I saved both my life and Legolas' life by binding with him. What Arwen did was the most unselfish thing I have ever heard. She married me without ever binding with me or allowing herself the comforts that a bonding would bring." Aragorn softly answered.

"And Legolas?" Eldarion asked, shaking himself.

"I married Legolas in the truest sense of the word. But he and I never lived together and even after Arwen died we were very cautious about our relationship. Only two people other then the three of us know about this and these were Elrond and Gandalf. Elrond was not angry when Legolas and I finally got together but when Legolas was raped he did take Legolas over the sea, out of fear Legolas would die and by his death mine would be only months away." Aragorn reached out to touch Eldarion upon the knee.

"I know this is hard on you, ion nin, but I hope that you understand my place and pain now. I am sorry for causing you all this hurt, Eldarion." Aragorn choked back tears as he stared at the boy sitting in front of him.

"All this time you have been without your soul mate? You have been ruling without the one you love by your side?" The boy asked softly as Aragorn only nodded.

"Now, I do understand your pain then and I am still sorry for the words I have spoken to you earlier. I hope I may never find myself in the same position as you did. I am proud of you, Ada and can only hope to become a great ruler like you one day."

With those loving words a relieved father pulled his son into his arms.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	17. Drinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

Eldarion grinned bashfully as he held up the empty mug for a refill of ale. He exchanged a few teasing remarks with one of the maidens of the tavern before pulling her down in his lap. She placed his arms around his neck and he smiled, saying. "You are too good to be a mere tavern maiden. You could be lady in waiting to a queen."

"Well, my lord, our king does not have any queen so I must wait until his son comes to the throne and hope to find myself lady in waiting to his queen or perhaps, if my luck holds, I shall be his queen." She smiled at him, unaware of who he was.

"But surely you would not want to be queen to the king's son. It is said that he has the life of Numenor and shall live long, as does our king. Perhaps it is fit that he should marry an elven maiden of great beauty as the king did." He breathed into her ear.

"Oh the king only married her so that he would get the allegiance of the elven population. Elves are strange creatures and she must have worked her magic on our king in the war. I think he was in love with lady Eowyn from Ithilien but when she married lord Faramir, the king could not marry her. Now, mind you, if he really had a mind to it, he could have of course." She refilled his mug when he emptied it.

"But surely fat…the king, I mean, would not want to marry her. She did not even love him." He hiccupped slightly, tightening his grip upon her waist.

"Oh you know nothing of love, my lordship…" She giggled before continued. "If you could have seen the way lady Eowyn looked upon our king, at least that is what my mama says for she was there when our king was crowned. They would have been an amazing pair of rulers." She bobbed her head a few times.

"I may know nothing of love yet, but I am still young and innocent in the ways of the world. But if somebody could perhaps show me, somebody like, you…." He left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air as he looked at her expectantly.

She smiled at him before rising from his lap. "I have to see if I can slip out. Give me a few moments and then meet me at the back entrance. Do not let anybody see you." She walked away and Eldarion allowed his eyes to drift over her form.

He suppressed the groan that threatened to escape him before tossing a few golden coins down upon the table while rising to walk out. He pushed his hood over his head, hiding his ears from view before looking around. There seemed to be more guards out tonight then ever before and he quickly shot past a couple of them into the alleyway.

He kept turning on his feet before she finally came to him. He caught her against his chest hungrily and said. "I have longed for this moment."

He crushed her mouth with his own and for a moment his heart leaped. This was unlike the first time he had kissed Faramir's daughter. She pulled away to ask. "Give me your name, my lord. I wish to know the name of the man I am giving this gift to."

"My name, fair lady, my name is… My name is Boromor." He quickly lied, remembering when his father had told him about Boromir, the great warrior who was the first to fall victim to the Ring.

"Boromor? It resembles lord Faramir's deceased brother Boromir an lot, my lord. But if that is your name, then so be it. My name is Sirien, my lord Boromor." She smiled and tried to curtsey.

Eldarion returned the bow but the world started to spin and shake. "Oh, dear Valar, I believe there is an earthquake going on." He giggled.

She caught him and shook her head at him. "That is no earthquake, my lord Boromor. It is just the ale, going down to your legs. How much ale did you consume?"

"Only about 5 mugs," He hiccupped, drawing her against him once more. She pushed at his chest but he crushed her to him, smothering her cries with his mouth. "My lord, stop! I beg you. Do not let it be like this. I must be chaste for my husband!"

She pushed weakly at his chest and Eldarion released her. "Oi, what is going on over there?" They heard a gruff voice demand before two guards came hurrying to them, one carrying a torch.

Eldarion held steady to the wall as the guard trust the torch forward, illuminating them both. "Ah, it is you. You are a severing maiden in the tavern are you not?" He asked of the girl. She gave a nod, wiping at her tears with her sleeve.

"So are you taking out a lad…?" The guard grinned until he looked closely to Eldarion. "My lord prince, I am sorry for this but since we finally found you, we must take you back to your father. He is very worried about your safety and it seems he should be, seeing as you are drunk."

"I am not drunk. The world cannot seem to stop spinning, which is all." He answered, drawing himself up to his full height. He did not want to admit to his guards that indeed, he was starting to feel quite sick.

The guards snickered and looked at each other before both of them took Eldarion's elbow to lead the prince back to the palace. Eldarion struggled against them and looked back at the girl standing in the shadows. "Another time, my dear," He did not protest when the guards drew him more forcefully.

"By written law we are supposed to protect our king and prince and therefore we must tell of your doings to your father…. Easy now, prince Eldarion," The guard to his right said when Eldarion suddenly veered left.

"Oh, my head, it is spinning and I am seeing double, I believe." He blinked up into the light that flooded past the open door to the citadel. There was a figure standing there and relief flooded into his face when he recognized Faramir.

To face his father when feeling and looking like this was not deemed a good idea. He allowed a smile to grace his face as the guards helped him up the stairs. The next moment another person materialized next to Faramir and Eldarion found himself looking into the king's face.

There was not a clue in his father's face or eyes that revealed his feelings. Eldarion gulped before both men before him walked down the steps to take him from the guards. He could hear his father speaking to the guards when a sickness took hold of him.

He clamped his jaw shut before shaking his father and Faramir's hand off and taking a quick sprint inside. The scenery that he passed was a blur as he finally reached his rooms and stumbled into the privy.

Aragorn took his time in thanking the guards and getting the tale from them before he and Faramir proceeded inside. "What are you going to do now? He snuck out at night, got drunk in a tavern and tried to seduce one of the tavern girls and telling her, he was lord Boromor. Besides the obvious worries that it caused you and extra work for the guard, he also disgraced himself and you as well." The steward said softly.

"Oh, I have a plan. Eldarion will soon learn the downside of being a prince and what happens when one sneaks out and gets drunk, only to be caught by his own father. It will work well, since Elrond used it on me himself. Trust me, after that, I never had a mind to drink again. I bid you a good night, Faramir." With those words and a wicked smile, Aragorn started out for Eldarion's room, leaving a faintly distressed Faramir behind.

He did not knock only walked into Eldarion's room, slamming the door shut behind him. He sat himself down in a chair and waited to the young male to come walking out again, holding his stomach and holding himself steady against the wall. Eldarion gave a low groan as he saw Aragorn but the older man merely raised an eyebrow and the boy dropped down on the bed, curling himself up to his side.

"Can we discuss this tomorrow morning, Ada? I really do not feel well enough tonight to discuss these events." He asked softly, surprised when Aragorn answered. "Of course, Eldarion, Good night,"

Eldarion closed his eyes; the small smile on his face did not fully leave as he realized his father had just given up. Little did he know, Aragorn had a totally different plan.

The next morning, right after the sun had risen above the horizon, Aragorn stormed into Eldarion's room. The younger male gave a slight grunt but did not wake up. Frowning but smiling, Aragorn slammed the door shut and noising opened up the curtains so the light streamed into the room.

He then went back into the hallway, once more slamming the door on his way in and out, before taking a pan that stood there and a wooden spoon. He grinned before hitting the wooden spoon onto the pan. He then walked through the room, ritmaticly hitting the spoon onto the pan.

He noticed that Eldarion recoiled a little bit more each time and drew the blankets over his head. Setting the pan and spoon down, Aragorn took the blankets and with one pull, pulled it off Eldarion while crying out cheerfully. "Morning, ion nin. Come and take a look at the bright and nice sunlight out there. I think we need to take a nice walk out into the gardens and then discuss some of last night events, do you not agree?"

Cracking one eye open, Eldarion fixed his father with his best annoyed glare, unfortunately for him; the older man was immune to these stares. "Is something the matter, my son?" He asked, still cheerfully.

"Why actually there is. I have a headache the size of Gondor's army and you come storming in with a pan and a spoon and start banging away. Then you pull open the curtains, allowing the blasted sunlight to enter and now you want to take a walk down in the gardens. And then you ask what the matter is. What in Valar's name is wrong with you?" Eldarion forced out, hugging his knees to his chest.

Aragorn grinned evil before he answered. "What you have is called a hangover. You are sensitive to sound and light and you are in dire need of some punishment." The king leaned forward and for the first time Eldarion got the idea that Aragorn was actually enjoying this.

"Well then lecture so I can get it over with and return back to the comforts of sleep." He ground out.

"Oh, I think not. Come on, out of bed and up. I need you." Aragorn pulled Eldarion up at which the young male gave a low groan.

"I have been far too lenient with you, boy. Getting drunk is one thing but sneaking out and trying to seduce a girl, who had nothing to do with you, is getting a bit too much. It is your own fault for feeling this way and I am not going to allow you to slack off. We are going to spar in the gardens, just like Elrond did with me when I got drunk." Aragorn quickly dressed Eldarion before taking him outside.

That day was a hell for Eldarion for each time the weapons hit one another, the sound would send a blast of pain through his head. By mid afternoon, Aragorn had sufficiently pressed his point and the boy had become very pale and eventually begged his father to stop and he swore he would never do it again.

Sinking down upon the soft grass in the shade of a tree, Eldarion held his head in his hands, cursing himself and the alcohol. The next moment his head was pulled up and Eldarion was ready to launch himself at Aragorn when his eyes spotted what the older man was holding up.

His eyes drifted up to meet Aragorn's and he found compassion there while he gave a tired nod as Aragorn bound the white cloth in front of his eyes. He was then guided down to rest against somebody and stifling a soft groan as his headache diminished, he gave into sleep.

Aragorn smiled to himself while Eldarion relaxed against him. He stared up at the sky while his hand stroked the boy's damp curls. He knew he had done well and now it was time to show Eldarion compassion for he had been punished enough. Grinning to himself when the memory rose within his mind when he had done the same thing and Elrond had used the same punishment, he finally gave into a brief nap as well, knowing everything was well with his family and country.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	18. A wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: No reviews, that makes me sad. Oh well, let's begin. **

"Prince Eldarion, over here!" Eldarion spun his horse into a quicker pace as the guards cried out. He broke through the trees into a clearing and he gasped. Before him was a sight no many people saw in their life. There was a dead grey wolf laying there, an arrow sticking out of her side as one of the guards had shot her.

He dismounted from his horse and placed a calming hand upon her flank to calm the frightened animal. He then took a step forward. To see such a magnificent animal alive was a rare gift but to see it dead was sad.

He swallowed thickly as he crouched down beside the grey form. There was a so rustling noise coming from his right and he watched as the guards strung their bows once more. He rose to his full height and moved his hand, telling them to wait.

He walked forward on soft feet, his sharp ears picking up a soft yapping noise. The next moment he shot forward and pushed the branches away to see a small ball of fur lying there.

It barked at him and Eldarion waved his hands to the guards, telling them to lower their weapons. He crouched down and gently inched closer to the ball of fur, recognizing it as a wolf cub.

He held out his hand, quite aware that the little one could bite him if he chose to but instead the cub gave a soft howl before crawling closer. His heart wept with happiness as the cub smelled his hand and then licked it, inching closer still. He curled his other hand and touched the small creature on the head, surprising at how soft it was.

"We have shot your mother, little one. Oh, now I know why she was so fierce, she was trying to protect her child. I will give you a new home, I swear." He gently picked up the little wolf, cradling it in his arms and holding it close to his own body.

"We shall return to the city." He called out as he saw the guards share looks with each other.

"My lord, you do realize that you cannot possibly take this beast into the city with you. It will feed on the children, best we put it down now!" One of the guards called out.

"I will not put an innocent down. This cub is harmless. I will take it home with me and I will let Ada decide what to do with it. We leave for the city now." Eldarion softly answered, not wanting to explain his reasons.

When he mounted the horse he softly said in the elvish tongue. "No need to be afraid, my friend, she will harm us." The horse snorted and moved underneath him as he placed a hand against her flank to calm her. The wolf let out a small sound and he looked down. There were biting marks in her neck to indicate her mother had carried her to safety before facing her doom.

He settled the horse into a comfortable pace and they went towards the city. Eldarion looked down now and again as he tried to identify his feelings.

He felt in some way that he was connected to the animal and he did not wish to hurt it. Could it be that he indeed had some special connection to animals as Ada always said the elves had? It would probably explain why he was feeling this way but instead he resolved to speak to Aragorn about it later as he looked to the road once more.

He hid the cub in his clothes and told it to be silent as they went into the city. He knew it would strike fear into the hearts of his people if they saw a wolf, even if it was a young wolf. They would want to kill it then and no amount of talking would get him out of it then.

He made a bundle of his cloak around the wolf as they entered the citadel. He waited until the guards had dismounted before he did not same, beckoning for one of the guards as he said. "Could you please tell the king, prince Eldarion requests to speak to him in private? Thank you."

He proceeded inside, following the guard while keeping a steady pressure on the cloak. He waited patiently outside his father's office as the guard entered and then stepped out again. "The king has agreed and you may enter."

He nodded and stepped inside as Aragorn rose, asking worried. "Is something the matter, Eldarion? This is unlike you to ask for a private audience with the king."

"I did not wish for anybody to interrupt us, Ada, that is all. I want to show you something." Eldarion walked towards the sitting area in front of the fire place as he sank down upon his knees to unpack the bundle of cloak.

Aragorn drew closer as the bundle moved and settled himself in the chair. Eldarion looked up at his father to see the curious look upon the older man's face. The next moment the wolf small head poked out of the folding of the cloak. Aragorn gasped suddenly as he sank down next to Eldarion.

"You brought back a wolf." He stated, reaching out with his hand to allow the animal to sniff him and then scratch him behind the ears.

"Yes, we shot his mother and I could not leave him behind. I simply could not, Ada. He is so small and I know it is not good to bring back a wild animals but I could not leave it behind." The younger man spoke as Aragorn picked up the wolf and turned it on its back.

The wolf gave a soft howl as Aragorn placed it in his lap, one hand scratching the belly and the other one holding the mouth shut as it tried to bite him. "It is a girl and she appears to be in good condition. There are no wounds and the animal is well fed. He must be the only one left of the cubs, else she would not look this well. I think she is about 9 weeks old."

"Can I keep her?" Eldarion rose eager eyes to Aragorn's face as the man looked away thoughtful after a moment.

"I do not know, Eldarion. She is still small but she is a wild animal. I do not know if it is a wise idea to keep her. You would need to train her very well to listen to you and to keep her from biting people. I think the best idea would be to let her free in the woods and allow her to live free." Aragorn answered, still stroking the small wolf.

"But she may die. Her mother is dead and she cannot survive on her own, please Ada?" Eldarion asked softly, switching to elvish.

"Yes, it is a possibility but I do not know if it is such a good idea to keep a wolf here. Even one so small." Aragorn gave a soft yelp as the wolf but his hand. He scowled and looked down. "Do not bite me!"

"I think if I train here she will be a great pet. Please, Ada, just for a short period of time. Just to see how it will work out. I mean we can always get rid of her, right?" Eldarion pleaded now.

"If she is used to humans around then, no! But perhaps it would be worth a try." Aragorn stared down at the small bundle of fur lying asleep in his lap. "It would be nice to have a puppy around the house." He continued.

"So I can keep her?" Eldarion asked, not believing it. He had stood up and was looking down at Aragorn as the king smiled up at him.

"I daresay you can. But one thing, Eldarion, you are responsible for her. If she ever bites a human, I will not hesitate to shoot her. Do I make myself clear?" There was a serious expression on the king's face and Eldarion nodded.

"Yes, Ada. What name shall I give to her?" He took her from his father as Aragorn answered.

"Why do you not name her Luna? It means moon in one of the ancient languages. I think it would suit her well." Nodding happily, Eldarion grinned.

Aragorn watched his son leave the room with his new pet in his arms and knew there was somebody new to love in their life and for some unknown reason it made him deliriously happy to know how his child reminded him of his bonded mate, knowing Legolas would have wanted to have a wolf as well. He walked to the window and looked to the west, saying softly. "I would love to see your face today, Legolas, to see you smile at me. I will come for you soon, do not worry my beloved."

And then the king of Gondor went back to his duty while his mind remained for a long time with his mate across the sea.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	19. Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: thanks for all the reviews. Let's begin.**

Luna raced with him, keeping effortless pace with his wide steps. Colliding with him every time he stopped. He could already hear the oddly comforting sound of the paws on the floor as they followed him.

He walked into his office and closed the door, too lost in thought. The next moment a soft yapping reached his ears as he looked down to see the small animal with her tail stuck between the doors.

He opened the door and she came inside, cuddling up to him and pressing his leg with her paw. "Little one, why are you following me? I am not your master." Aragorn muttered softly as he set himself down in the chair.

The next moment she hopped in his lap and he frowned, not realizing she could jump so high. He gently scratched her behind her ears and she yawned loudly, cuddling into his lap and going to sleep. He looked down at her and could not help but smile.

He rubbed her fur and she turned, presenting her belly to him. He grinned and scratched it, before going back to his work. He signed the papers as he moved closer to the desk. He refilled the ink until he felt a paw on his hand and quickly said. "No, Luna, that is not yours."

She looked at him as she once more began to bite in the feather that he used for writing. He picked her quickly up by the back of the neck and she let out a soft howl. "Stop that or I am going to ban you from this office. You would not like that if I did that."

She turned to him with puppy eyes and licked his hand. He looked at her with a firm glance before he allowed a slight smile to grace his lips. "You remind me of my elf, little wolf. He would do the same thing. Do something that was not allowed and then look at me in such a way I could not possibly stay mad at him. Why do you not go seek out Eldarion, he is your master?"

A knock on the door had him calling enter and Eldarion stepped inside to ask. "Ada, have you seen Luna somewhere?"

"Yes, she is right here, ion nin. You should keep better track of her, she has taken lately to following me." Aragorn sat her down upon the floor and she flew to Eldarion, tail wagging excitedly.

Eldarion cuddled with her, pushing her aside time and time again as she growled and snapped at him until eventually she lay on her back, yapping and howling softly. She showed her teeth to him before making use of a distraction and fleeing to Aragorn, settling down between the king's feet and resting her head there.

Aragorn looked down and he met Eldarion's confused gaze. "I do not know preciously what she is doing but I think she looks to me as the Alfa male."

"Alfa male?" Eldarion asked, coming closer until Luna growled softly at him. "Luna, stop that!" Aragorn quickly answered and she looked up before she put her head down again.

"She thinks I am the leader of the pack." Aragorn explained, frowning as he remembered the nature lessons with Erestor. "That is just what I needed. How am I going to explain this to the council when I walk in with a wolf on my heels?" The man looked down at the paper sitting in front of him again and Eldarion grinned despite himself.

"I am sure they will all start howling." The younger male settled down in a chair and Luna took a tensile step towards him. When he beckoned her, she rushed to him. She jumped up into his lap to make herself comfortable.

"She seems like a good friend, do you not think so Ada?" Eldarion carefully breached the subject as his father's sharp gaze shifted to him. The king looked away thoughtful before meeting his son's gaze. "Yes, I think she is."

"So it would be alright if I were to keep her in the palace?" Eldarion looked at the small bundle of fur to see her blue eyes were fixed upon Aragorn as the king stared back without flinching.

"Where else would you keep her? She cannot stay in the stables for she would frighten the horses. I think it would be best to only restrict her to our garden and our chambers." Aragorn softly said.

"But how can I restrict her to the gardens then? To keep her in our chambers will be easy. Through I do not think it is best not to spoil her too much." Eldarion looked down at her curled up form and spoke. "I suppose I should start now, right."

"Only if you want to." Aragorn laughed softly. "She is still a child in need of a parent so perhaps in a matter of weeks you can start with telling her where she can stay and where she cannot go."

"But she cannot sleep in my bed. I think my future wife would not like that, I am afraid." Eldarion muttered softly but the strong ears of his father caught it and the older man laughed, slapping himself on the knees.

"Yes, to see your wife running from the bedroom because of Luna. I can well imagine that." Aragorn only laughed harder as he saw the scowl on Eldarion's face. "Or because of you she could be running as well, I would not know for sure."

"Luna, get him! Go on bite him in the arse." Eldarion held Luna up high so but she only licked his face and cuddle to go back to sleep once more. Eldarion glared at his father until he could not longer contain himself and grinned as well.

"She will not dare to attack the king of Gondor, my son." Aragorn answered as he once more began to sign the papers lying before him. An easy silence fell between them and Aragorn looked up to see Eldarion stroking the small bundle of fur and the king smiled, not thinking of his elf now but of his son as he both held them close and his mind was at peace.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	20. Darkness and goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am going to finish this story in a few chapters. This will be the chapters what happened to Eldarion after Aragorn passed into the West. Let's begin. _Flashbacks in this. _**

The palace seemed empty without him as Eldarion wandered through the hallways he had known as a child. The now adult man looked around in search of his childhood friend. He sighed as he remembered that the same childhood friend had passed years ago.

Now a descendant of that childhood friend haunted his steps as he haunted his memories. He turned back to look at her as she cocked her head to the side and regarded him with the silver eyes she had inherited from her grandmother. "You are like a shadow, little one. But that is not your name. Nothing is the same anymore. When the sun rises my former life shall be over. I cannot release him yet I have sworn I will do so. I never imagined it would be so hard."

Eldarion sighed and ran a hand through his long dark hair. Aragorn was resting now and these were the last few moments Eldarion was just a prince. For today or soon anyway he would announce his father had passed away in the night. That was what Aragorn planned to do. To leave with his uncles, Elladan and Elrohir to the Grey Havens.

He whirled around and walked away to his own chambers. He resisted the urge to walk straight into Aragorn's room; he knew the older man needed the rest for the long ride in the morrow. Darkness followed him and he left the door open out of habit, as he became used to the wolf following him around for some time now.

He lay down on the bed, stretching out his lean form and placing a hand underneath his head. He felt the bed shift slightly and looked up when a tongue licked his hand. "Darkness, stop this." He softly chided as the wolf instead lied down on his chest, making breathing harder.

Her ears were flat against her head as he stroked her grey fur absentminded. She rolled on her side, putting more weight on his legs and he breathed easier. He felt her paw on his hand and then a gentle tongue licking his hand.

He found the emotions were nearly overwhelming. The sadness and tears were choking him and he swallowed thickly to try and keep them down. Even as he was a grown man to live without his father seemed impossible for him right now. He sat up and quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed, eliciting a low howl from Darkness as she was flung from the bed.

He tried to get a hold of himself but it seemed in vain so he got up and with brisk strides went towards his father' s room, walking faster and faster until he broke out into a wild run and skidded through the open door.

Aragorn looked up at the commotion and Eldarion stood panting, not sure what to say now besides, "I do not want for you to go." The old king's face was lined with sorrow but there was a fire in the sharp silver eyes that Eldarion had missed all his life.

With a soft sigh and some help Aragorn regained his footing and shuffled over to Eldarion, grasping the younger man's shoulders in a surprisingly strong grip. He pushed Eldarion over to a sitting area and finally the prince sank down upon the couch as Aragorn dropped down beside him.

"As I may have told you, in Rivendell in my childhood, my name was Estel, which means hope. In the last few years hope had abandoned me and it has been restored to me tonight when I heard I have been allowed passage into the West. Elladan and Elrohir are the last of the elves that sail and they wish for me to go with them. I cannot remain, Eldarion, I must go now or I shall die."

"Is the fate of Men such a hard one for you to accept?" The younger man's sorrow and anger burst forth in that sentence.

"Nay, it is not. There was a time when I wished for nothing more but what I cannot accept is the fact that once I die, I will never see Legolas again. I will fade, Eldarion so you would lose me anyway. I cannot remain, ion nin. You will understand one day when all of your life is spent and you are old and weary and all that you have seen and remember has passed utterly beyond your grasp."

"I will never feel that way…" The younger man began. Aragorn gave a short laugh and said. "Do you remember how you felt when Eowyn and Faramir passed? And how sad you were when we attended the funeral of Pippin and Merry? What do you feel when you look at Elana now? She is old and you remember the times long passed. It is what I feel and I tell you now I cannot survive another year if this continues. All my friends and relatives have passed save for you. You have your own destiny, Eldarion and I cannot guide you. You love that woman and she adores you. She would make a worthy queen of Gondor."

"And I would make a worthy king? Is that what you mean?" Eldarion shifted slightly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes, Eldarion, that is what I mean. I know the next few days will be hard but they are not harder then they would have been had I passed really. I am passing utterly beyond your grasp and to you falls the duty now to be king of Gondor and to lead our people as I have done in the past." Aragorn clasped his hand over the younger man's and Eldarion raised teary eyes to look at the older man.

"I am not sure if I can lead our people." The prince softly confessed.

"I would not leave if I did not think you could do it. I have faith in you, Eldarion. I have been with you longer then I have been with the loves in my life. I have been with you longer then with I have been with either Legolas or Arwen. There are people who love you and who will support you in everything that you shall decide but I cannot remain. I am sorry, ion nin, I will fade if I remain." Aragorn leaned back slightly.

"I know I cannot ask of you to remain but can you not stay another day until the hard part is over?"

"No!" Aragorn's voice was firm and his eyes hard as he continued. "If I did then you would ask my help with everything. I cannot offer you that help anymore. I must think of myself now, my son, I know it sounds hard but you must be strong and remember all the lessons I have ever taught you. Never forget the legacy of Aragorn and Arwen. You are that legacy and you are one to be proud off."

Eldarion nodded, the next moment something leaped from the shadows and Aragorn gave a startled yelp. A pink tongue licked his face and laughing softly, Aragorn pushed the wolf away. "Darkness, stop that. I will tell tales of you and Luna to Legolas. I am sure he will love it." The king gently pushed the wolf of his lap.

"It seems the royal family of Gondor has more secrets then one." Elrohir's deep laughter greeted them from the doorway as both father and son looked up. Darkness sat up, ears perched and cocked her head to the side and looked at the elf.

"Eldarion found a wolf in the forests of Ithilien a few years ago and decided to raise it. She has cubs as did the daughter and so we come to Darkness." Aragorn watched with mild interest as the wolf stalked forward, keeping low before sniffling the elf outstretched hand and then poked his leg with a paw before jumping back.

Elrohir laughed softly at the animal's movements and then gave her a quick poke at which she growled. "She is not yet a few years old. She is still playful and you said you had found her in Ithilien. I am surprised she was not shot by your scouts."

"Her mother was killed by our hunters and Eldarion took her home and named her Luna. She passed away a few years ago after coming home pregnant. She was in heat when Eldarion left for Ithilien to visit Boromir. She followed him and somehow well, she became ill tempered when she finally returned."

_Luna growled at Eldarion when the prince tried to get closer. The younger male frowned at her and beckoned her once more. This was unusual behaviour for her to display, even when she was threatened by someone. She finally went to him, thought is seemed not willingly. _

_She followed him as he walked into their private sitting room and she finally settled in front of the fireplace, rolling up like a ball. Eldarion studied her. She seemed to be a little bit fatter then she had been before, but how he could not imagine? _

_Aragorn had told him, she had followed him when he went to visit Ithilien, staying out of sight and hearing of both him and the company that travelled with him. She had come back before him, a few weeks ago and now she seemed tired and drawn, not allowing anybody close and walking around like a caged animal. _

_She was restless and Luna got up again, walking around before settling down again. Her form seemed gaunt while her belly seemed thicker; Eldarion cursed himself for not studying healing when he had the change. She released a soft howl and then came to him to be petted. It did not last long as she turned and eyed the bowl of fruit standing on the low table. _

_Aragorn entered the room at the moment Luna went for the fruit. Eldarion was on his feet in a moment as he shouted for her to stop but she did not obey him. "Daro!" Aragorn cried out sharply and in a commanding tone and she looked up at him. _

"_Come here this instance." The man pointed his finger to his legs and she walked over, defeated. The next moment Aragorn hissed sharply at her and she was near his feet in an instance. _

_She had dropped low on her belly and had now turned on her back, presenting her belly to him in surrender. Aragorn looked down frowning as he gestured for her to lay still. _

_As the king crouched down and reached out to touch her upon the stomach, she turned quickly and growled at him. The next moment Aragorn's hand closed upon her neck and he dragged her forward, saying sharply. "Enough, Luna!" He pushed her down on the floor, keeping a firm hand on her and she howled helplessly. "Ada, you are hurting her." _

"_No, I am showing her who her master is." Aragorn answered softly. He stroked her fur and she relaxed but remained on her side, quite aware of the fact that Aragorn was still angry. _

_She allowed his hand to reach down as Aragorn frowned. The king muttered softly to himself as he trailed the fur on her abdomen. Soft fingers pressed gently and she yapped softly, raising her head. _

"_By the Valar…" Aragorn cursed to himself as he got up. She jumped up at him, asking to be petted which the king did. "What is the matter, Ada?" _

"_She is carrying cubs." Aragorn only said as Eldarion rose. "She will become a mother then. That is great, we shall have small wolves." Aragorn only sighed softly as Eldarion celebrated._

"So that is how Darkness came into being." Eldarion finished. Elladan had joined them and as the prince fell silent, he realized why they were all looking at him. "It is time." The oldest elf said softly.

Swallowing thickly, Aragorn nodded and embraced Eldarion, holding on for a long moment. Eldarion felt the older man tremble and words unspoken passed through his mind. Aragorn pulled back to look at him and say. "I know, I will always know."

The older king accepted Elladan's aid and together the three family members left Eldarion and the life they had led. Eldarion found the emptiness overwhelming and the younger man did not care as he collapsed on the couch weeping with only Darkness for company.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	21. Noriel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: This will be one of the last chapters. No Aragorn in this chapter anymore because he already left. So only Eldarion now. Let's begin.**

Eldarion faced the crowd of people that stood before him in the courtyard where the white thee blossomed proudly. He swallowed thickly, remembering the times he had spent with his father here in this very courtyard when he was too young to treasure them. He had not even a change to speak to Noriel about what had happened. And about what he was going to ask her. Of course he did not wear the winged crown of Gondor just yet; he would have to wait until he was crowned officially.

He held up his hands, asking for silence. Boromir stood beside him and Eldarion knew the steward was having as much a hard time as he was. Both needed their fathers now but Eldarion steeled himself with the fact that Aragorn had not know what he had been doing when he first addressed the crowd after he had been crowned.

"Last night my father fell ill. After a long struggle for hours, when the greatest healers since master Elrond, attended to him, it proved to be in vain. Just before first light, King Elessar blew out his last breath. Our king died after the long reign of 120 years." Eldarion tried to keep his voice steady but to no avail.

He heard it rise higher as the people starting speaking all at once. He felt a strong hand upon his shoulder and turned to look at Boromir, who was regarding him with tears in his eyes. He only nodded, telling the steward that they would speak later.

He only saw with a numb mind that the flags were lowered in honour of the deceased king. How would he handle the burial? There was no body to be buried. He would have to make the necessary arrangements for the burial, for the crowning and the wedding that would take place. Of course he still had to ask Noriel.

Perhaps that would be a well decision. To go visit her. He could don his old cloak and go to her. To talk to her about the future together. He was sure she would be a great queen. She was still young, barely 18 summers old but old enough to marry if he asked her father's blessing. She was smart and beautiful and she was pleasant to talk to.

He had thought he had known love before but it had all changed when he saw her. It was perhaps 3 or 4 years ago that he had first laid eyes on her, the magnificent healer in training that she was. Everything had dropped out of his hands, and he had wandered forward as she smiled at the patients before wandering into the next room.

He had stood transfixed to the ground until one of the other healers had asked him what was wrong and he had cleaned up the mess with a red head. A couple of days later he had fallen out of a tree, breaking his arm and had asked for her to tend to him.

He could not bear the knowing smirk on Aragorn's face as he finally appeared for dinner that night. The knowing look in his father's eyes when Noriel appeared days later to rebind his arm. He had asked her for a walk in the garden but she had not agree, saying that she was on duty and had promised to be back as soon as she was able. She had promised to him that she would be here for that walk on her day off.

When they had spent the whole afternoon together and she had left, waving goodbye, he had smiled. The smile had diminished when Aragorn had spoken to him about proper courting. He had promised to think about it and finally after much debating he had asked her, telling her all that there was to know about courting a prince. She had agreed, smiling at him and he knew in that moment he had lost his heart.

He smiled, remembering the early days and now he would ask the question to which it had all come down to. He took brisk steps towards the healing rooms. The halls were empty as were the healing rooms. There were no patients or healers who needed attending, all were in mourning for King Elessar.

He sighed, knowing she would probably be home with her family while he was here, all alone. Defeated he walked back to his own room, lost in this thoughts until a soft growling noise startled him.

He recognized it as Darkness' warning signal and he broke out into a run, throwing open the door to take in the scene before him. Noriel was standing with her back pressed against the door, Darkness standing in front of her, growling to protect her master's room from intruders.

He called out through tight lips, forcing Darkness aside as she leaped away from Noriel. The dark haired healer fled to him. He caught her in his arms, closing them around her and saying softly in her ear. "I am sorry. Darkness does not accept anybody into my private rooms. If you would tell me that you wanted to come in, I would have sent her away."

She stopped trembling and looked at him, meeting his eyes with her dark ones. He swallowed away tears, swallowed past the lump in his throat that had been there since yesterday when his father left.

"It is alright, Eldarion. I have heard the terrible news and I wanted to comfort you. I did not realize you have a watch dog here." She looked at him, smiling slightly as he looked at her.

In a moment his destiny became clear and he breathed in relief to know he would be with her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He pulled her with him as he stepped further inside. She followed him, confused by the sudden change in him as he bade her to sit down, as she did with him right beside her.

"You know my father has died and I am to be crowned king in a few days. What you do not know if the amount of work it takes for a king to lead his country. A task I do not wish to do alone. You know how my love for you is, pure and simple; through the position I am offering you shall not be simple." He took a deep breath to steady himself and took her hand.

"I would ask of you to become my wife and to share my crown and my life. To become queen of Gondor and to rule beside me if you so wish. The life of a queen is not a simple one but I love you and I would not share it with another then you."

She gasped, a sudden smile coming to her lips as she looked at him and then she leaned forward, hugging him and saying. "I would be honoured to be your wife, Eldarion." She leaned her head on his chest and he relaxed, stroking her hair.

"I still have to ask your father for your hand officially, meleth nin." He felt a gentle lick on his hand and he looked down to see Darkness had joined him and was licking his hand, softly yapping at him.

"What does meleth nin mean?" She asked, slurring slightly over the pronunciation. "It means my love for that is what I like to call you." He remembered with a pang that she knew no elvish, so all the endearments he wanted to whisper in her ear would have to wait. He would have to teach her elvish first.

"How did your father pass?" She asked softly as she contently leaned against his chest.

"With a smile." He recalled his father's face. How Aragorn had looked younger even then. "He did not suffer. It went quickly and in the end there was no pain. I think he was happy."

"Happy to be reunited with his wife, I imagine. I heard she was a beautiful elven maiden who gave up her immortality for the man she loved. She was rumoured to be the most beautiful elf ever to have walked these shores. She also has been said to have been the daughter of lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"She was. You have heard many things about my mother but she died early in the marriage and you do not remember any other ruler. The stewards ruled before the king returned. It is an old tale." He shuddered, wanting to tell her the truth but he wondered if it was too soon.

"Has your mother ever told you about the rumours that came into life after the queen died? The rumours that my father had another one of the side and that their marriage had been a false one, because my father really love a male." He threaded cautions, not knowing if she had been accepting of it or not.

"Yes, my mother said something like that. Although she was still a small child at the time when the queen died but her mother told her all about it. My mother does not believe that the marriage between the king and the queen was false for the king was an honourable man. Yet I do think he loved another. Else he would have taken another wife. But where that other is, I know not. Yet I think it was an elf for king Elessar was always very fond of the elves." She looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Yes because my father grew up in the house of Elrond." Eldarion sighed, knowing he would tell her eventually. For now it was enough to hold her close and to discuss the past events with her. Yet he could feel his heart mending, dealing with the grief that it had been dealt recently.

He knew he would be happy with her. Yet in the back of his mind, he wondered, would things have really been different if Aragorn had died? Probably so. He would have known the king would not be happy and now the man had change for a different life, a happy life. The life which he had been supposed to lead with Legolas but that never was.

The tales of the Nine Walkers were still told and it was up to him to keep those tales alive. Yes, he thought, he would not only keep that tale alive but also the tale of Aragorn and Legolas and Aragorn and Arwen. Those tales were his past, present and future and for once he was not afraid to do so alone.

**Hope you liked it. One chapter left and that will be the coronation and the wedding. Please review. **


	22. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter with the coronation of Eldarion and his wedding to Noriel. Let's begin. **

The people cheered as king Eldarion finally raised with the winged crown on his head. He waved to the crowd they only cheered harder and louder.

Eldarion found he viewed them with a detachment which was strange to him. He found it a bittersweet feeling to know that his father had now passed utterly beyond his grasp and that he had to do it all alone now.

Aragorn would not be there for the birth of his first child and for his death. He smiled at the crowd before calling out. "All hail Gondor. I will work hard to preserve the peace that has settled here in my father's reign. Gondor shall also have a queen again."

More cheering commences. Eldarion held up his hand to ask for silence once more and he said. "I have asked a beautiful lady to be my queen. I have asked Noriel to be my wife and she has agreed. We shall have a wedding today as was a custom at king Elessar's coronation when he married the beautiful Arwen Undomiel."

The crowd fell silent and then it burst out into the loudest cheering Eldarion had ever heard. It left him stunned for a moment and then he smiled and nodded. He felt Boromir's hand on his shoulder and he left with his steward.

They both drifted inside and Boromir grinned at him. "You will soon be a married man, my lord. To think that you will be married before me."

"Yes, Boromir but you are the only one of your family who is not yet married. You are the youngest of your many siblings so it is not surprising that you are not yet married, my friend." Eldarion unbuttoned this robe that was slightly broader in the shoulders for it was Aragorn's.

His father had worn it for so many times now and Eldarion had not yet the heart to ask for the sewers to make another one for him. He laid the robe over his bed and donned another, more comfortable and more festive then the robes he had worn before.

These would be for the wedding and he then took off the crown to admire it. He was officially king of the Western Lands. His destiny could not be changed now. He had trained his whole life for this and now it was time to take over the kingship from his father.

He looked at his reflection in the looking glass, stunned by the sudden change in appearance that the crown made him. He looked more like an adult. He fussed with his hair for a moment as his thoughts went to the burial ceremony last night.

He had to confide in Boromir because he could not find a body on his own. He had to rectify the story though, instead of saying that Aragorn left for the undying lands, he had said the former king wanted to be with his brothers when he blew out his last breath.

"I am sure that Noriel will make a beautiful bride." Boromir softly said.

"I hope so but even if she does not. She will always be beautiful to me." Eldarion turned to smile at the younger man. "Normally brides are always beautiful to their husbands, or not?"

"Not always, Boromir. Some people do not like their brides when they marry and they only marry for an allegiance. Not all people marry for love." The half elf stated sadly as he tugged at his hair to hide his ears.

He then nodded at Boromir and the two of them walked out. "I need to make a quick visit to somebody. Can you make sure that the feast and the wedding is well prepared?" He turned to the younger steward as Boromir nodded.

"You do realize that you are not allowed to visit Noriel?" The steward called out as Eldarion rounded the corner. The king smiled but it was not what he had planned to do.

He slipped out of the hallway and into the private garden where a nameless white mithril statue stood. There was some elvish writing on it and Eldarion knew Aragorn had it build when he was still a small child. When the years were dark after Legolas had sailed and Arwen had died and the king did not know what to do.

It was build in memory of the elves who Aragorn had loved and who had left him and when the older man did not have the courage to go to his brothers in Rivendell. Sinking down upon his knees, Eldarion remembered the despair that had clouded Aragorn's mind in those early years. When his father's gaze had always been turned west if it had not been looking at Eldarion.

"Well I do not know if you can hear me but I think I shall feel better when I voice my thoughts out into the open. I never knew you. Naneth but I heard from the other people how beautiful and gentle you were. I do not doubt that you loved me and that you did not want to go so I do not begrudge it. But I hope that you are happy now wherever you are and that you thread Ada well when he arrives there."

Bending his head, startled when a voice came that asked. "Who are you speaking to?" He turned to find Noriel standing there. She was a vision in her white laced elven gown.

She then went to sit next to him, placing one hand on his upper arm as he spoke in a hoarse voice. "I was speaking to my mother. I know she cannot hear me but it makes me feel better." He raised his hand to brush away any tears that leaked over his cheeks.

"Did your father build this in memory of his lady?" He looked at her and he could see the look in her eyes as he spoke. "Yes and no. He also build this for another elf. For another elf that he loved."

"Did he love another elf woman? But why did he not marry her then if he loved her so much…" She would have continued if Eldarion had not taken her hand and said in a soft whisper. "He loved a male."

"A male?" She whispered, crest fallen. Her shoulder slumbered and Eldarion realized that she was seeing a different king then she was used to. "He has always loved that elf. But there relationship would not be accepted by our people. That is why he remained unwed for the rest of his life. It is different for the elves, Noriel. I have lived with this secret for years and I have never told anybody. My father did not die but he left the city and the lands as we know them behind."

"But then the body that you buried?"

"It belongs to a different man. A commoner." Eldarion said soothingly.

"Did your father want this then?" She spoke clearer now, her eyes filled with tears. Eldarion nodded and he took her in his arms, crushing her to his chest and buried his face in her hair. She held him as he finally cried himself over everything he had lost.

_In the year 120 of the Fourth Age Gondor welcomed king Eldarion and queen Noriel as their rulers. Together they rules for 60 long years until queen Noriel passed from the world. She left behind a distraught husband and 5 children. _

_Eldarion ruled for 30 more years, alone as his father had done until he remembered the tales about the king of Numenor who could lay down their life. _

_Finally calling all his children to him, he spoke to each in turn. Telling them the tales that were his legacy and giving the crown to his eldest son. He laid there for 5 days and in the evening of the fifth day it was told that he smiled as the sun settled in the west and he breathed no more. _

_Tales were remembered about the kings of old but none were ever told about the love between the king of Men and the prince of the Elves for only king Eldarion knew how it ended but in the end, the son had known his father had been happy and that was all he could ever hope for. _

The end.

**This is the official end. Please review. No sequel. **


End file.
